Unbreakable Bonds
by Pancake3298
Summary: Belongs to Mere. After two years of dating Sally, Lightning is ready to propose. But Sally discovers that she's pregnant. With his child. A new chapter in their lives that they have to face together. But what will they do when they find out just how many bundles of joy she's carrying?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So, here's a brand new story by moi. Unbreakable Bonds. This story is about a new chapter in Lightning and Sally's lives. It's in no way related to the Life's Highway trilogy. This is set before the second movie, after the first, and a few months after Doc's death.  
So, this was just something I wrote up in my spare time. I really like it and hope you will too. This story may not contain a ton of drama, but it does contain surprises around every corner.  
Hope you enjoy!  
~ MereMcQueen314.

All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. I don't make any profit, and I don't claim any of their characters.

Ps- the first chapter will probably be the shortest. It's just an intro.

Chapter 1 ~ Shocked.

Meaning: 1 affected with sudden and great wonder or surprise

"Sally? Babe, are you alright?" Lightning McQueen called through the bathroom door of the home that he and his girlfriend, Sally Carrera, shared.  
He rapped on the wooden door with his knuckles. "Sal?... Ally-Sally?... Please answer me, baby."  
On the other side of the door, Sally leaned against the light blue wall, her tears blinding her.

"I'll...Be out in a minute." She strained.  
She sank to the black tiled floor, trying to keep her sobs quiet so Lightning wouldn't hear her.  
What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Lightning? HOW was she going to tell Lightning?  
What if he abandoned her when she did? Hot tears slid down her cheeks in torrents.  
Lightning didn't seem like the type to just up-and-leave, but Sally had fears that he would.  
Who would have thought that two tiny pink lines could change someone's life in an instant?  
Sally brushed away a lock of her black hair that had fallen over her eyes, and looked back over at the sink's marble counter.  
The small, plastic device that sat on a blue towel.  
The small, plastic device that just changed her life on that warm day in March.  
The small, plastic device that told her she was pregnant.

As Sally placed the plates on the table for dinner that evening, she tried to decide what to do.  
She knew she'd have to tell Lightning eventually. It was his child too, after all. And besides that, he'd been really concerned for her lately.  
Sally had been throwing up for about a week when she decided to use a pregnancy test.  
What was she to do when Lightning asked her, 'Sal, what's the matter?'  
She didn't want to lie to his face. That seemed too wrong.  
Sally sighed and placed the forks in their spot, then walked to Lightning's office.  
They lived together in his racing headquarters, and when he wasn't away for the season, he had a lot of work to do in the office.  
Sally took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door of his office, and then opened it.  
Lightning looked up from the computer where he'd been typing an email to a NASCAR official.  
"Hey, Sweetheart." He said, standing up.

Sally smiled. "Dinner's ready."

Lightning took her hand, and together they walked to the table. As they walked, Lightning looked down at Sally's left hand he was holding. He couldn't wait! The ring was in his pocket. He'd decided to propose, tonight.  
Two weeks ago, he'd been in a jewelry store. A silver-banded ring with blue topaz and diamonds had caught his eye. The diamond was heart shaped, and the topaz gems aligned the sides of the band. He'd had the jeweler engrave on the band, 'I love you now and forever.'

As they approached the table, Sally made a decision. She wasn't going to keep this a secret. She needed to tell Lightning tonight.  
Sally left the room for a moment, then returned with matches and candles.  
If this was to be their last night together, she wanted it to be beautiful. Damn it, why'd she just think that! Now she was tearing up.  
Sally tried to hide it, and she lit the candles.

Lightning smiled. Dinner by candlelight was perfect for him to propose!  
Sally sat across from him after setting his plate in front of him and making her own.  
Lightning watched Sally. The flickering candle flames caused her bright green eyes to reflect them and shine. Her raven black hair fell down in waves around her shoulders. She had worn a simple white tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans, but to Lightning, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. What had he ever done to deserve an angel such as her?  
Ten minutes passed in silence.  
Lightning took Sally's hand, and gently stroked her fingers with his thumb. Her fingers were so soft and delicate, and Lightning was excited to see how the ring would look on her. He smiled. Now was the time.

"I have something to tell you-" They both said at the same time.

Sally blushed and turned her head. "Sorry, you go first."

"No, I want you to." Lightning said. "Go ahead."

Sally took a deep breath. She looked at Lightning's blue eyes. All her fears began to gather again. The fear that she'd lose him. That He'd leave her.  
She took another deep breath. "Lightning, I'm..."

He smiled. "What? You're hungry? You're thirsty? You're Sally?"

Sally began to tear up. "I'm... Pregnant." She choked out.

Lightning wasn't sure he'd heard right. "You're-You're...what?"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she stood up. "I'm sorry." Sally, said, then turned and left the room.  
She went up the stairs, tears flowing. He hated it, she knew he hated it. She'd seen his look of disbelief.

Lightning stood and went after her, his dinner forgotten.  
He heard her climb the stairs, then heard their bedroom door slam.  
Lightning followed, taking the steps two at a time.  
Sally was pregnant? He was going to be a father? He took a deep breath to steady himself, and then thought for a minute. He began to get extremely excited. A baby. A baby!  
Then he remembered Sally.  
He reached the door and could hear Sally crying behind it.

"Sally, honey, let me in." He said after tapping on the dark, wooden paneling.

He heard her continue to cry. The sounds of her sobs tore at his heart.  
"Please, sweetheart?" Lightning said, using his gentlest tone.

After another minute, he heard the knob turn. Sally took one look at him, and then turned away. She couldn't look at him. It only made it hurt worse.  
She tried to push past him to leave the room, but he caught her arm.  
Lightning pulled her back towards himself, put his hands on her shoulders, and turned them so that her back was against the wall.  
He looked into her eyes, and saw sadness and fear.  
Sally looked down, breaking their gaze. "I'm so sorr-"  
She was interrupted by Lightning pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled away a few seconds later. "What are you sorry about?" He asked, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"For ruining our relationship." She said, sinking to the floor.

Lightning was incredulous. "Sally, you think that the fact that you're carrying my child makes me love you less? It makes me love you more."

"You're just saying that." Sally accused. "You really want to leave."

"Sally Rebecca Carrera, that's not true. You know that's not true." Lightning got down in the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't- No, couldn't ever leave you."

Sally leaned up against him. "But we're not even married yet. Hell, Lightning, We're not even engaged! I'm not ready for a baby! We're not ready for a baby!"

"We have nine months, Sal." Lightning said. "That's enough time."

Sally wiped the tears from her face. "I don't know, Lightning."

Lightning kissed her forehead, causing her to look up at him. He was smiling. "What?" She asked.

"Come on, Sally." Lightning started, his smile growing bigger. "A baby."

She tilted her head. "You're okay with this?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. I've always loved babies."

"So...You're excited?"

"Yes, and you should be too." Lightning said, kissing her cheek. He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sally's eyes began to water again, her being so relieved that he wasn't mad or about to leave her.  
Lightning felt a tear fall on his shirt, and he held Sally at arm's length.  
"What's the matter?"

She shook her head and began to laugh. "Sorry. Hormones are completely messed up."

"I can see that." Lightning said as Sally began laughing so hard she was doubling over. "Sally, What are you laughing about?"

"I have no idea!" Sally replied.  
Finally she calmed down.

Lightning stood and helped her to her feet. "Want to come finish dinner?" Lightning asked Sally.

She shook her head. "Not really." She said. "I'm kinda nauseas. I think I'm gonna head to sleep."

Lightning nodded.  
"Alright, Sweetheart." He kissed her hair. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

Lightning kneeled down and kissed her still flat stomach. "And I love you."  
He placed his hands on her lower back and looked up at her with a smile. He slowly stood up then kissed her again.  
Sally pulled back after a moment and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you, Stickers."

"Love you too, Sal." He said softly. "Now get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Lightning politely turned while she changed into pajamas, then he hugged and kissed her once more, bid her goodnight, then went downstairs.

Lightning sat back down by himself at the table. The candles were still aglow and now had drips of hot wax pooling on their silver stands.  
Lightning's thoughts, naturally, we're directed towards Sally. Why on earth had she thought he'd just leave her? Didn't she know that he loved her?  
Lightning sighed. His ring was still in his left pocket, not on Sally's hand where it belonged.  
Lightning blew out the candles, then took his plate to the sink.  
Tomorrow, he decided. If Sally didn't believe that he loved her... Tomorrow he would show her. Lightning rushed to the phone. He had a few calls to make.

There's chapter 1! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Engaged.

Engaged-  
Meaning 2 : pledged to be married

That night, Lightning climbed the stairs and quietly entered his and Sally's dark bedroom. Her bedside lamp was on. It cast a yellow light on her area of the bed and made her sleeping face glow.  
Lightning got ready for bed, then climbed under the soft, blue covers. Sally was asleep on her side. Lightning put an arm around her and laid so her back was against his front. One of his hands was draped over her waist, and Against her light blue, silk pajamas.  
He couldn't help but place his hand against her stomach. Lightning was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sally was carrying a baby. THEIR baby.  
He was trying to figure out how it happened. Well, Duh, he knew HOW it happened. But Sally was on birth control pills. Maybe she had missed a day or something.  
It didn't matter now. Lightning sighed. He felt almost guilty. He knew that even though he didn't think of the baby as a bad thing, that this was his fault. Sally said herself that she didn't feel ready. Not to mention that SHE was the one who had to carry the baby for the next nine months. He hated to see her in pain, and to think that he'd done this to her?  
He looked down at her sleeping form beside him.  
Eyes closed, even breathing, peaceful, beautiful face.  
Lightning sighed, kissed Sally's cheek, then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lightning woke up at six. He got dressed then rushed to the kitchen. 'Today is the day', he thought as he grabbed eggs, bacon, bread, and a skillet. 'By tonight Sally and I will be engaged'.  
He quickly scrambled the eggs, fried the bacon, toasted the bread, and set it on a tray. He walked to the kitchen window and opened it, then picked a daisy from Sally's window box.  
He placed it in a vase, then carried the tray up the stairs.  
Lightning planned it all out. He'd give her breakfast in bed, then they'd get ready to go to Phoenix, about an hour away. He'd hooked up his car's radio system so that he could play her favorite songs for her on the ride over.  
The night before, he'd called and set up a full spa treatment for her. Normally at this particular spa, you needed to call a month in advance. But upon mentioning 'Lightning McQueen', he had an appointment set for her in an hour.  
While Sally was getting her spa treatment, Lightning would travel to a nearby restaurant and set up their reservation for dinner.  
After the spa, Lightning was taking Sally to a nearby state park for a picnic lunch together.  
After that, Lightning planned to take Sally to a nearby baby store. They could choose baby clothes, a crib, a stroller, etc.  
Sally loved window shopping, so Lightning planned to do that with her until dinner.  
That night, Lightning would take her to the five-star restaurant for a nice dinner, then he was going to propose. It was all perfect.  
Lightning knocked softly on their bedroom door, then entered the room, balancing the tray carefully.  
To his surprise, Sally wasn't in the bed. The sheets appeared to have been thrown off, and her pillow was in the floor.

He heard a cough. "L-Lightning!" Sally's voice called desperately before he heard her groan. The voice was coming from the bathroom.  
He set the tray on the bed, and Lightning walked in there to see Sally kneeling beside the toilet, clutching her stomach. Her face was pale and her hair was falling around her face.  
Lightning rushed to her and gathered up her hair, holding it up.  
With his left hand, he gently rubbed circles on her back.  
After a few minutes, Sally sighed and with Lightning's help, stood up.

"Are you alright, Sal?" He asked.

Sally nodded, then proceeded to walk to the sink and brush her teeth.  
She looked at him and sighed after putting away her brush.  
"I guess this is morning sickness."

"I guess so." Lightning agreed, taking her hand. He smiled. "Come with me." He said, then led her back into the bedroom.

He placed a hand over her eyes and helped her climb back into the bed.  
Sally sighed. "Light, what are you doing? Isn't it a little early to be doing anything in BED?"

Lightning laughed. "It's nothing like that. Now no peeking."

Sally closed her eyes, and Lightning placed the tray in front of her. "Okay. Open your eyes."

Sally opened her eyes to see the tray full of food. Her stomach churned uneasily.  
Lightning smiled, but it faded when Sally put a hand over her mouth and rushed back into the bathroom.  
Lightning facepalmed as he followed her. Damn, that was idiotic! She just threw up and he tried to give her breakfast. Where was his brain this morning?  
He walked into the bathroom where she'd just finished throwing up again.  
"Sally, honey, I'm so sorry. That was stupid of me to bring you breakf-"

"Don't talk about it!" Sally coughed. "You'll make me throw up again."

"Sorry." Lightning apologized again.

Sally shook her head. "It's okay. And that was really sweet of you to do that for me. Now may just not be the best time."

"Of course." Lightning said, helping her to her feet. "Let me go get that tray out of there."

Lightning left the room, and Sally leaned against the sink. Poor Lightning. He'd wanted to surprise her, and morning sickness had to come mess it up.  
Sally placed a hand against her stomach. She should probably think about seeing a doctor soon. Doc Hudson had passed away a few months ago at seventy eight years of age, but he went in the way he'd always wanted to. Surrounded by his friends and family. His wife had passed a few years before, but his three adult children, five grandchildren, and all the townsfolk had been with him in his bedroom as he breathed his last.  
Doc's son Michael Hudson was the new town doctor. Michael and his wife Rachel, along with their two children, Allison and Grant, had moved to RS. Rachel Hudson was an obstetrician, while Michael was just a general doctor. Much like his father. Michael and Rachel were in their forties. Their children were eighteen and nineteen.  
Their family was kind and outgoing, and Sally had heard from some of Rachel's patients that she was a wonderful obstetrician.  
At the time she'd heard that, Sally had brushed it off, not really caring who was good or not at delivering babies. But she hadn't thought she would need the information so soon.  
Sally sighed as she walked back into the bedroom.  
How did this even happen? She thought, angry emotions overtaking her. She was on the freaking pill for heaven's sake! Suddenly a thought struck her. One day. Five weeks ago. She'd missed a dose. That night. She and Lightning. They'd done it that night. Their second time together. Sally hadn't even thought about the fact that she'd missed taking the pill that morning. Damn it.  
Sally grabbed a pillow and threw it angrily at the wall, narrowly missing Lightning, who'd just come back in the room.  
"Whoa!" Lightning exclaimed as he dodged the pillow. "Sal, what's wrong?"

She sat on the bed with her head in her hands. "I'm mad at myself."

Lightning took one of her hands into his, sitting beside her. "Why?"

Sally's eyes began to water. "Because I forgot my damn pill one day, and now I'm pregnant and going to be a mother. And I've dragged you into all of this."

Lightning smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sally, you didn't drag me into this. I took your hand and followed you."

Sally smiled and leaned against him.  
He could be such a sweetheart at times.  
"Thanks, Lightning. I needed that." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you even more." He assured her. "And if you're feeling alright in a little while, you and I are going on a date."

Sally looked down. "I... I don't know." She said. "What if I get sick and the papparazi finds out that I'm pregnant?"

"You'll be fine." Lightning said. "And if the papparazi causes trouble, we'll tell em you've caught a stomach bug."

Sally nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Alright. I'm gonna rest for another little while." She said, crawling back under the covers.

"That's fine." Lightning replied. "I'll wake you up before we have to leave."

Sally, already almost asleep again, smiled, then drifted off as Lightning gently rubbed her back.

Lightning sighed. 'Well, Perfect date: Morning sickness-1, Lightning-0.'

Later that morning, Lightning and Sally had arrived at the spa.  
Lightning parked his red Ferrari close to the door.  
Sally jumped onto Lightning, wrapping her arms around his neck when she realized that he'd brought her to a spa.  
"I love you!" She exclaimed, kissing him over and over.

He laughed. "I love you too. Come on."  
Lightning led her inside by the hand. Suddenly Lightning turned. There was nothing behind him... But he could swear he'd just seen someone move and a camera flash behind him.

"I have never felt more relaxed in my life." Sally told Lightning as they sat beside the picnic blanket.  
Laid out on the red and white checkered cloth was the picnic basket, plates with sandwiches, a jug of lemonade, and a few apples.  
They'd left the spa twenty minutes before, and Lightning had driven to this secluded picnic spot. The sun shone down, warming everything, though a few dark clouds had begun to gather. Pink and red flowers dotted the surrounding hillside.  
Sally reached across the blanket and took Lightning's hand.  
He looked up at her.

"Lightning?" Sally asked, tracing her finger along the hem of the picnic blanket.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"What do you think about all of this?" Sally asked, placing a hand over her stomach.

Lightning smiled. "I'm actually really excited about it."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, Sally I'm not." He replied. "I've um, actually kinda been hoping for this."

Sally smiled slightly. "Me too. I'd actually considered going off the pill, but I wasn't sure if you wanted a baby, and we weren't married, etcetera."

Lightning took her hand again and he moved closer. "I think it's great, Sally." He said, then kissed her.

"Stickers, its getting kinda dark."  
Sally said anxiously a little while later.  
Clouds had moved closer in and there was a rumble of thunder.

Lightning nodded in agreement, and he began to repack the basket, but was suddenly blinded by camera flashes and he was having microphones shoved at his face.

"Mr McQueen! We overheard your conversations with your girlfriend. Are you two expecting?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Miss Carrera, Are you cheating on Lightning?"

"Is the baby even McQueen's?"

"Lightning, can we get a picture?"

"Sally, can you sign my company up for pregnancy pictures?"

Lightning looked past the throngs of papparazi to see Sally also being crowded, and her back was against a tree. She looked shocked and frightened. Sally was holding her hands over her face, trying to block the cameras.  
Suddenly rain began to fall as thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky.  
Lightning tried to make his way to Sally, but was blocked.  
He pushed past the crowd, rain pelting him, and he finally got to Sally, who looked ready to start crying.  
Hail began to fall, and Lightning turned to Sally. He took her hand and they began to push past everyone.  
"Ow!" Sally exclaimed as a hailstone hit her arm.  
Lightning shielded her with His body and they pushed past the last few people.  
Lightning and Sally began to run when the papparazi started regrouping.  
Suddenly Sally slipped and fell. Lightning made a wild grab for her, knowing that if Sally fell it could hurt the baby. but it was no use.  
Sally fell, hitting her right hip on the hard ground. She let out a cry of pain.  
He picked her up, not caring about the papparazi flocking them.  
Sally's side felt like it was on fire, and she tried desperately to hold in her tears.  
Lightning carried her to the car and set her in, then climbed in, himself. He honked the horn and began backing up. All the papparazi rushed to their cars when they saw he was leaving.  
Lightning looked over at Sally, drenched, shivering, and holding her hip with both hands.  
"I'm driving us home." He said, then put the car at full speed.

Lightning held Sally's hand and tucked the blanket farther up around her sleeping form. It was eight at night.  
Lightning had finally lost the papparazi and they'd made their way home. He helped Sally out of her wet clothing, (She didn't care. ) and examined her hip. It had had a large purple bruise forming on the swelling surface of her skin. Lightning had given her an ice pack, then helped her to the sofa. Thankfully, Sally had looked online, and considering where she'd fallen and how far along she was, there was no way she could have injured the baby.  
Now she was asleep and no longer shivering.  
He looked lovingly at her. He sighed and began to stand up, but Sally grabbed his hand with both of hers, sitting bolt upright.  
"Please don't go!" She pleaded.

Lightning sat back down. "I'm not. I'll just sit here with you."

Sally sighed and leaned back against the pillow.  
Lightning just watched her for a moment. "I thought you were asleep." He said.

Sally shrugged. "I'd just dozed off." She explained, then paused. "Lightning, thanks for helping me get away from the papparazi earlier."

He smiled. "What was I supposed to do? Just leave you at their mercy?"

Sally giggled and they were silent for a few minutes. Then Lightning made a decision. Sure they weren't at a fancy restaurant. There was no romantic music playing, and there weren't glowing candles. The perfect date had been ruined. But what did that matter when it came to love? He was ready.  
"Sally, we've known each other for two years. You've been a wonderful girlfriend. But I want to move on. I'm done with this."

Sally gasped. "Lightning, no. Please."  
She said quietly.

He shook his head. "Sally, I'm done with being your boyfriend. I've had enough."

Tears began to fall down Sally's cheeks, causing her to miss the sparkle in Lightning's eyes.  
He stood up. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He kneeled in The floor and held out the ring. "I want to be your fiancé. Sally Carrera, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Sally McQueen?"

Late that night, Sally and Lightning climbed into bed, and she snuggled up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé.  
"I Love you, Stickers." Sally whispered, breathing in his scent of cologne.

"I love you more, Sweet, Beautiful fiancè of mine." Lightning replied.

And the next thing he knew, her lips were upon his, kissing him more passionately than she ever had before. Lightning, of course, returned the kiss.  
They were so in love right now they didn't care who thought what about them. Right now, all they could think about was the other, and the tiny bundle of joy in between them.

Chapter 2! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

From Pancake: Mere will now be offering author's notes, but when I, Pancake, put something, I'll put From Pancake as I did before. Below is from Mere. Thanks. :)

* * *

Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews, guys! Glad you're enjoying! This story, (if it goes according to plan) should be about twenty chapters long. Hope you enjoy it's entirety.  
Word of warning:: This chapter shall contain *suggestions*. (if you know what I mean)  
Read and enjoy.  
~Mere

* * *

Discovery.  
1 a : the act or process of discovering

The next morning, Lightning and Sally were in her Porsche, on the way to Flo's for coffee and breakfast.  
Sally was limping from her hip injury.  
"Sal, I want you to set up an appointment with Rachel for that hip. And also for the baby." Lightning said, taking one of her hands. "We should find out how far along you are."

Sally nodded in agreement. "I will. I just... Don't want to let all the townsfolk know yet. So, would it be okay with you if we attempted to keep it a secret?"

"Anything you want." Lightning told her. "And now...for coffee."  
He pulled into a parking place next to Rachel and Michael's silver Camry.  
Lightning got out, then walked over to Sally's side to help her out. He had to half lift her, because her of her injury.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Stickers."

"Welcome." He replied, then they walked inside together.  
They had worn matching clothes that day: A black ninety-five shirt and jeans. Sally had the engagement ring decorating her left hand.  
A lot of the townsfolk were there and the place smelled of fresh made doughnuts and hot coffee.  
Mia and Tia were walking around and taking orders, while Flo stood in the kitchen.  
Michael Hudson and his family sat at a bench, eating, talking, and joining in other people's conversations.  
Ramone, Guido, Luigi, Sarge, and Fillmore sat watching the news while sipping hot coffees.  
Lightning looked down at Sally, and they walked to an out of the way corner table.  
They were approached by Mia a moment later. Her blonde hair with pink highlights was up in a perfect bun, and her apron was spotless white.  
"Good morning, Lightning." Mia managed to say without squealing. "What can I get for you?"

Lightning looked at Sally, then back to Mia. "I'll have a coffee and two chocolate doughnuts. She wants her usual and a powder sugar doughnut."

Mia sighed and wrote down Sally's order too, then walked to the kitchen.  
Sally leaned against Lightning and they looked up at the tv, which was on a celebrity news channel.  
An anchor woman faced the screen with a serious look.  
"...Yes, Mike. But we did receive very interesting news yesterday from our top reporter. Star NASCAR driver, Lightning McQueen, was seen on a date with his girlfriend, Sally Carrera, yesterday. This was the overheard conversation;"

Sally looked at Lightning in a panic, and he turned to see that all the townsfolk's eyes were watching the screen.

An image of Lightning and Sally on their picnic yesterday appeared.

"What do you think about all of this?"

Lightning smiled. "I'm actually really excited about it."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, Sally I'm not." He replied. "I've um, actually kinda been hoping for this."

"Me too. I'd actually considered going off the pill, but I wasn't sure if you wanted a baby, and we weren't married, etcetera."

Lightning took her hand again and he moved closer. "I think it's great, Sally." He said, then kissed her.  
The news image paused, and the anchor woman reappeared.  
"Is Carrera pregnant? Is she cheating on McQueen? Only time will tell."

All the townsfolk looked jaw dropped and wide eyed over at Lightning and Sally. Lightning looked enraged, and Sally looked horrified. The entire world now knew she was pregnant, and had been using birth control. Damn it.  
You could have heard a pin drop, everyone was so shocked.

"Are you with child, Honey?" Flo asked Sally, Breaking the silence.

Lightning put an arm around her, then looked to the townsfolk. "Yes, she is. And yes, it's mine." He said, taking responsibility of his actions.

Everyone was silent for another moment, not knowing what to say. But Flo broke the silence when she noticed the jewelry item on Sally's left hand.  
"Oh glory hallelujah!" She shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "Why you finally got up the nerve to pop the question!" She said to Lightning.

Lightning and Sally nodded, small smiles growing.

"When's the wedding, mi amigos?" Ramone asked.

Sally and Lightning exchanged a glance. "We don't know yet." Lightning replied.

They were congratulated by everybody, on the baby and the engagement, and then Rachel came over to their table.  
Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a planner in her hand. Rachel was always organized, whether it was about appointments in her office, or color coding the pens and post-it™ notes in her desk.  
"Sally, sweetie, why don't we set up an appointment for you?" She suggested.

Sally nodded in agreement, and an appointment was made for that afternoon.

Rachel smiled, then leaned over and took Sally's coffee mug, handing it back to Flo.

"Um... Why?" Sally asked, confused

"You're not supposed to drink caffeine during pregnancy." Rachel said to them. "It's bad for the baby."

Sally sighed. "Okay, so I'll just be exhausted?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "Most of the time, yes."

Sally leaned against Lightning. "This is gonna be a long nine months."

Upon reaching their back door, Sally turned to Lightning. "Can you believe the nerve of some people? Stupid news people, announcing people's private conversations!"

Lightning just took her hand and led them inside. He knew by now the sneaky ways of papparazi and reporters. They'd announce anything they wanted if it meant more publicity for their company. They didn't care who's private news, conversations, or pictures they used. They were constantly on the lookout for anyone who they might be able to get a story from. They had hidden cameras, and all kinds of things.  
Lightning and Sally sat at the kitchen table together, and he brought her an ice-water.  
"So When DO you want to have the wedding, Sally?"

She sighed and leaned on the table. "I don't know. While I can still fit in a dress, how about that?"

Lightning snickered slightly, but then stopped immediately when Sally glared. "Sorry. Do you want to just say our vows and sign the papers at the courthouse?" He asked. "No giant reception or anything, no stressful planning, and no press/papparazi."

Sally tilted her head. "That's actually a good idea. I'm stressed enough as it is without needing to plan a wedding on top of it." She instinctively placed a hand over her stomach.

"You're doing it, Sally." Lightning said to her.

"Doing what?" She asked, confused.

"You just put your hand over your stomach." He replied. "...Why do mothers do that, anyway?"

Sally shrugged. "Instinct, I guess." She replied, then gazed out the window.

Lightning smiled lovingly at her. He was glad that she was to be the mother of his first child. He knew that she would be a good mother. She had that nurturing personality. Then Lightning's thoughts wandered. Would he be a good father? He wished he had someone to turn to for advice. But Doc had passed a few months before, and his own father died when he was a young child. He didn't know Sally's parents, but he figured that when he met her dad, he'd probably chop Lightning's head off for getting his daughter pregnant.  
Who would he turn to? Who COULD he turn to?

That afternoon, before the appointment, Sally decided to take a little nap while Lightning finished up office work. Though dishes were piling in the sink, Sally felt exhausted. She brushed aside the matter of dishes and climbed the stairs. Upon laying down, she placed a hand over her stomach. It was beginning to sink in that this wasn't a dream. She was going to be a mother, and there was a human being growing inside of her. Questions and fears swarmed, naturally.  
Sally assumed that any new mother doubted and became frightened.  
Her mind began to wander. It wandered back to five weeks ago...

FLASHBACK

The late January weather was cold and the dry air was biting.  
Snow fell in a thousand tiny flakes, landing on the dry, hard ground. Most of the flakes melted when they hit the warm sidewalk, but a few lasted several moments.  
Sally clung to Lightning's arm, grateful for his warmth, as they walked up to the party.  
It was hosted by the people in charge of the Piston Cup races, and basically just a celebration of another season come and gone.  
All the Piston Cup driver's were invited, and they were allowed to bring a date. It was more casual than formal, and there would be drinks.  
Lightning took Sally's hand into his and they walked inside together.  
Loud music played over speakers that had been set up. Bright Lights were hung in various places throughout the room.  
people stood in groups or by themselves, talking, joking, or drinking.  
Sally and Lightning shed their coats and hung them by the door with everyone else's.  
As Lightning and Sally walked towards a table for dinner and drinks, Lightning found himself watching Sally's every move. She was so beautiful. She had worn a dark blue and glittery dress that fell to just past her knees. The dress was 'clingy', and showed almost all of her curves. It was an off the shoulders dress, and Sally had worn black, two inch high heels. Her hair was loose and flowing.  
Lightning's heart beat sped up when she laid her head against his shoulder.  
Two hours into the party, Lightning and Sally had both had enough drink to make them slightly tipsy.  
Lightning took Sally's hand and pulled her closer, but she made the next move in pressing her lips to his with a burning passion. After a few minutes, they broke away and Lightning took her hand, helping her stand. He walked with her to a door leading upstairs...

END FLASHBACK

The rest of that night, in Sally's mind, was fuzzy, but she remembered what had happened. Anyone with a brain could figure out what had happened.  
To Sally, that time with Lightning had been the best she'd ever had.  
And now, to show for it, they were going to be parents.  
Sally sighed and attempted to close her eyes. But she was startled by a sudden nausea.  
She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. After throwing up all her breakfast and lunch, she sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall, not trusting that if she got up she wouldn't puke again.  
After ten minutes of sitting still, she stood and went back into the bedroom.  
She pulled the silk sheets over herself and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
A little while later, she awoke to Lightning standing over her, calling her name softly and and rubbing her arm.  
"Time to get up, Sal." He whispered. "Or we'll be late to your appointment."

Sally stood and followed him downstairs. Something caught her eye as she got an ice water. There were no more dishes. The counters were cleaned and wiped down.  
She turned to Lightning. "Did you clean up?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "For you."

Sally smiled back at him. "Thanks, Stickers."

"Love you, Sal." He whispered, kissing her.

She returned the kisses. "Love you too."

Sally tapped her hand nervously on the the end table in the waiting room.  
Any minute now, that door was going to open and Rachel would call her back.  
Lightning reached over and grabbed her fingers. "Stop with the tapping." He said playfully. "It's getting annoying."

Sally took a deep breath and leaned against him.  
"Sorry. Nervous."

"You'll be fine, Sal." He said quietly.

They sat there for ten more minutes in silence. There were no other people in the waiting room, so the silence quickly became uncomfortable. The room was small, had chairs, a few magazines. Nothing else. A silent tv in the corner.  
The door opened just then.  
"Sally?" Rachel said from the doorway.  
Lightning stood and helped Sally stand, then they followed Rachel down the hall into the first room on the left.  
"Alright." Rachel said as she washed her hands. "Why don't you go ahead and have a seat on the examination table, Sally."

Sally approached the table and tried to step onto it, but her hip began giving her trouble.  
Lightning, Seeing this, helped lift her onto it.  
"What happened to your hip, Hon?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Sally sighed. "I fell and landed on it."

Rachel nodded. "Let me have a look at it."

Sally lifted her shirt, and Rachel drew in a sharp breath upon seeing the purple bruise. "That looks like it hurts."

"It does." Sally confirmed.

Rachel examined it for another moment. "You should go home and ice that." She instructed. "Now, we're here because you think you're pregnant?" She asked, sitting at the desk.

Sally nodded. "I'm pretty sure I am. I missed my pill one day, and about...four weeks after that I started throwing up and just being exhausted. Also I've, um, gained like, five pounds."

Rachel typed this onto her laptop. "Have you used a pregnancy test?"

Sally nodded. "I used one on Thursday, and it was positive, so I decided to make sure, so I used three more."

"And they were all positive?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Rachel said, shutting the laptop. "I'd say it's safe to assume you're pregnant. How long has it been since you forgot your pill?"

Sally sighed. "Five...six weeks ago, maybe."

"Alright then. That'd put you at about... Five weeks pregnant." Rachel explained. "You said you've already gained some weight?"

"Yeah." Sally replied, truthfully hating talking about her weight. Especially in front of Lightning, who had been sitting in silence the entire appointment.

"That's actually kind of strange." Rachel said. "Usually a woman doesn't start gaining any until seven or eight weeks. Most even later than that."  
Rachel pulled out an blood pressure meter, and began to take Sally's.  
She typed something else onto the laptop, then looked back at them.  
"I'm going to warn you two real quick that for women who are/were taking birth control, there's a dramatically increased risk of having multiples."

Lightning and Sally's jaws dropped. "You're saying that she could have twins?" Lightning asked, a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. Or triplets or quadruplets. Even quintuplets."  
Rachel replied. "And Sally, your age, and medical history make it even more likely."

Sally felt a thousand fears forming. She didn't think she was qualified to be a mother of ONE baby, let alone two, three, or four.  
Lightning saw her expression and he took her hand. Inside though, he became excited. Two? Three? Four?

Rachel put away the medical equipment she'd been using. "Why don't we set up a test and ultrasound appointment for two weeks from today, and I'll see you then?"

Sally nodded, and Lightning helped her off the examination table. They said goodbye to Rachel, then walked outside into the warm spring air.  
They walked to their car, then drove home.

Sorry again for abrupt endings.  
New chp soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- I will be turning off my PM system on FFN tonight (Thursday night), and it will be back on on the 31st. I'm going on vacation. If you need to contact me, please message Pancake3298 on deviantART or Fanfiction. She'll try to help you out, and she'll forward the message to me once I'm home. Or, you can send me a note on DeviantART. Thanks!

Chapter 4- Fear.

Meaning 4 : to be afraid of : expect with alarm fear the worst

Sally was frightened upon hearing the possibility for her to have multiples. Deathly frightened, and she had a good reason. Her aunt had died giving birth to triplets, and one of the babies died.  
Sally herself was a triplet. And she was the only baby who'd survived. Her mother had nearly bled to death, and Sally as a baby was in the NICU for two months, having been born three months early and having several medical conditions.  
Her aunt on her father's side was a quadruplet, but only one of the surviving two.  
Sally had a reason for her fears. The fears that wouldn't let her sleep as she laid beside Lightning that night. One of his arms was wrapped around her, and she snuggled up closer to him. Finally after another hour of worrying, Sally fell into a restless sleep.

Two days later, Sally and Lightning were once again at Flo's for dinner.  
All the townsfolk were aware of the possibility for the McQueen couple to have twins or more. Word traveled fast in small towns.  
Though the day had been warm, it became cold that night.  
From the table where Lightning and Sally sat, they could see stars up in the evening sky.  
Lightning was noticing that Sally was only picking at her food and she was unusually quiet. He reached across the table and took her hand.  
"You alright, Sally?"

"Yeah." She replied in a small voice.

Lightning recognized that tone. With Sally it meant, 'I'd prefer not to talk about it here.'  
Lightning stood up and walked around the bench to sit beside her.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned against him. "I'll tell you later."

He kissed her cheek, then smiled at her. He laid a hand over her stomach.

"Lightning McQueen, if you start tickling me, I swear to god that I'll never let you touch me again." Sally said through a glare.

Lightning drew back, removing his hand. "Jeez, talk about mood swings." He muttered under his breath.

Sally drew back her hand and swatted Lightning's arm.  
"Ouch." He muttered.

Sally sighed and leaned on the table. She felt tears spring to her eyes. Maybe Lightning was right. Mood swings. One more thing she had to deal with.

A few moments later, Flo walked over and sat down in front of them.  
"So have you two finally decided on a wedding plan?"

Lightning nodded. "Yep. We're calling in a preacher that Sally's family used to know, and he's going to perform a small service in the courthouse, we'll sign the papers, then it'll be done with."

Flo looked horrified. "No." She said standing up. "No, No, No. You two will get a nice big weddin', we'll decorate everything, go dress and suit shopping, invite guests, and have flowers. But you two are not gonna just sign some papers."

"Flo!" Sally protested, "I can't deal with the stress of planning a big wedding."

"You don't have to." Flo replied smiling. "I'll help you."

"But I won't be able to fit in a dress."

"I'll make you one." Flo replied. "Before I was a showgirl, I worked in a dress shop. I know a thing or two about sewin. We'll have the wedding in three weeks." She said. "I'll take care of invitin' everybody, making the cake, and makin your dress. Allison, Mia, and Rachel can decorate the courthouse all pretty like. And boom, we'll have a weddin."

That night, upon reaching the dark house, Lightning decided to talk to Sally. Something was bugging her and he could tell. Like at dinner, how quiet she was, and not really eating.  
He wanted to find out what was wrong.  
Lightning held the front door open for her, and they walked inside together, being met by the cold blowing of the air-conditioner.  
They walked through the headquarter's gift shop to a door that led upstairs.  
Lightning and Sally lived in the upstairs of the headquarters, all except for the meeting room which was also on the upstairs floor.

Lightning and Sally got ready for bed, then cuddled up next to each other.  
"Sal?" Lightning started, "What was bothering you earlier?"

Sally sighed, knowing full well what he was referring to. "Just some... Thoughts."

"About?"

"All of this."

"What were you thinking about it?"

Sally sighed again. "My aunt died giving birth to triplets, and one of my cousins died." Sally started. "I was a triplet. And I was the only baby who'd survived. My mom nearly died, and I was in the NICU for two months, having been born three months early and having a bunch of problems. I had twelve surgeries before I was a year old, Stickers. My aunt on my Dad's side was a quadruplet, but only one of the surviving two." Sally, eyes now watering, continued. "So you see why I'm upset? I'm scared to death, Light."

Lightning sat up and pulled her into his arms. They just sat there hugging each other for the next five minutes.

"So you're scared?" He asked, letting her cry into his shoulder. "That's what it is?"

Sally nodded. "Yes I don't want anything to happen to the baby. Whether its one or three, I just want to see them safe."

"They'll be fine, Sal." He whispered, stroking her hair. "And you'll be just fine too."  
Lightning hoped.

Two weeks from that day, Sally was going to see Flo, regularly. Making measurements for the dress, and trying it on. Flo obviously knew what she was doing, for the dress was becoming beautiful.  
The skirt was long and flowing, which reminded Sally of a crystal waterfall flowing off the edge of a cliff.  
The top of the dress had short sleeves that had small, pearly beads sewn around the edge.  
It was lovely.

Sally stood in the bathroom a few nights later, looking in the mirror. She was getting a baby bump. She'd gained nine pounds.  
She sighed once, then lowered her loose tee shirt, and walked out of the bathroom.  
She smiled at the cleanliness of her and Lightning's bedroom. Everything was completely clean, because their families were flying in next week.  
All the clothes were put away, the bed's in the guest rooms were made, and all the mantles were dusted.  
Sally walked downstairs and into Lightning's office. The office was in the headquarter's half of the house.

Sally knocked softly on the door, then walked in. Lightning was on the phone. He motioned for her to wait.  
"Yes..  
No...  
Well, I guess...  
What?  
Okay, yeah! That'd be-  
Bye?"  
Lightning looked up at Sally with a smile. "Harv." He said bluntly. "Can't get a word in edgewise."

Sally smiled and walked around behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He tilted his neck back and looked up at her. "Shoulder rub?" He asked with a smile.

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please?"

"Try again." She replied.

Lightning smiled at her, then did something Sally wasn't expecting. He stood up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards himself, and crushing his lips to hers.  
Sally gasped from surprise, then allowed herself to melt into the kiss.  
Lightning slid his hands into her shirt and rested them just below her ribs, slightly rubbing.  
Her fingers slid up and down his spine, causing him to shudder.  
Their lips moved together in an intimate way.  
Sally felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, asking entrance. She ever so slightly parted her lips, and as his tongue met hers, she couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure.  
Sally pulled back and smiled at him. "Ka-Chow." She said, tracing her fingers along his jawline. She pressed her lips to his again.

A few seconds later, Lightning, intoxicated by the pleasure of the kiss, pulled away and looked at her with a seductive look.  
"Want to continue this 'Upstairs', beautiful?" He asked in a low tone.

Sally gave him an apologetic smile. "I wish we could, Light. But I'm exhausted."

Lightning tried to contain his disappointment. He should have figured that she'd be tired. He knew that pregnancy would do that to her.  
"Alright, Sal. That's fine."

She hugged him. "Thanks for understanding, Light." She looked up into his blue eyes. "But, if you want to head up there, I can still massage your shoulders..."

He kissed her cheek. Sally's idea of a 'Shoulder massage' meant she'd have him lay down on their bed, she'd rub moisturizer into her hands, then rub, press, and just massage his entire back. The word to describe what he felt when she did that was 'ecstasy'. Nothing more.  
He smiled at her again. "Well, I can't turn that down."  
He took her hand, then they made their way upstairs together.

Hehe... Gettin a bit suggestive lately.  
Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Family.

Family  
Meaning 1 : a group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head.

"Alrighty." Rachel said, pulling equipment out of the drawers. "Ready to see your baby?" She asked Sally, who was lying on an examination table, Lightning standing beside her, holding her hand. Sally and Lightning had been in Rachel's office for the last two hours. Sally had had several tests performed already and a blood sample taken. The test's revealed that Sally was eight weeks pregnant. Now all that was left was the ultrasound.  
Both Sally and Lightning's families would be arriving in Radiator Springs today, and in just a few hours.  
Neither Sally's parents nor Lightning's mother knew that Sally was pregnant.

Sally took a deep breath, being slightly nervous. Rachel had said that she was almost positive that Sally was carrying twins, considering the rapid weight gain.  
She lifted her shirt up, revealing her growing baby bump.  
Rachel applied a blue gel that caused Sally to shudder from the cold.  
"Sorry." Rachel apologized. "I should have warned you."

Rachel took a wand type device and began moving it over Sally's stomach. Sally and Lightning both watched the screen anxiously.  
After a few minutes and button pressing, an image began to flicker.  
Lightning held his breath and gave Sally's hand another squeeze.  
The image flickered full into view, and it became silent in the room. Silent with eager anticipation.  
Rachel smiled and looked at them. "Congratulations on triplets."

Lightning and Sally both gaped for a moment, but then Lightning smiled. "Look at them, Sal." He whispered, tears of joy in his eyes.

Sally looked back at the screen and found herself smiling and tearing too. They were having triplets.

Lightning sat on the sofa, Sally asleep beside him. After the long morning, she had been exhausted. Lightning still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they were having triplets.  
Or that they would be married next week.  
Or that he would be seeing his sister and mother again for the first time five years. The last time he'd seen his mother, Julia, was when he was nineteen and left to start a racing career. She was an important person in the fashion design industry. She had created a new line of clothing, and she owned several shops around the country. Whenever Lightning had had a chance to visit her due to to a nearby race, she'd been out of state, or even country. His little sister, Kayla called him almost once a week. She was obsessed with him.

Sally said that her older brothers and parents were also going to arrive today.  
Lightning was not looking forward to meeting her dad. He couldn't even imagine what type of terrible things would befall him if Sally's dad discovered that Lightning had gotten her pregnant. And with TRIPLETS.  
He looked back at Sally, still asleep. She was so beautiful. He couldn't wait until next week when they would be bound together 'till death do they part'.  
A loud 'Ding-Dong' brought Lightning out of his thoughts, and startled Sally awake. She slowly stood up, and he stood beside her. Together they walked to the door.  
Lightning opened it, but didn't get a chance to see who it was before he fell to the ground, a bouncing teenager on top of him. "Lightning! Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!"

"Alright, Kayla. Up. Now." He said sternly, but then smiled. "Or I'll tickle your sides."

Immediately his sixteen year old sister jumped off of him and helped him to his feet.  
Lightning looked down at her, hardly believing how different she looked since he'd seen her last. She still had bright blue eyes like his, and blond hair like their mother, but her hair now had bright blue streaks running through it. She'd begun wearing makeup, and instead of the pajama pants and baggy shirts she'd always used to wear, now she wore skinny jeans, a jean jacket, and a low cut, purple top.  
"Lightning!" She shouted, hugging him again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ka-Ka." (A/N: K-K, is the correct pronunciation of that.)  
He looked back at the door to see his mother, always calm, cool, and collected, standing there. She smiled and embraced her son. "I've missed you, Lightning."

"I missed you too, Mom." He pulled back and drew Sally close to him. "Mom, Kayla, this is my fiancé, Sally."

His mother embraced Sally. "It's wonderful to meet you." She said.

Sally smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs McQueen."

Kayla immediately tried to jump into a hug, but Lightning held her back. He could see it now: Kayla would jump on Sally, knocking Sally to the ground, then Sally would have a tragic miscarriage. Best just avoid it altogether.  
"Gently." He said to his sister. "Sally hurt her hip last week."

Kayla nodded in understanding and gave Sally a hug, rather than a jump. Sally looked gratefully at Lightning.

Ten minutes later, A knock was heard sounding on the door.  
Sally opened it to see her two older brothers, mom, and dad. She saw them looking at her in pure shock. Before she could ask 'what the heck', she noticed they were looking behind her at Lightning's mother, who came towards them with her eyes narrowed. "You." She said to Sally's parents, through a glare and gritted teeth.  
Sally and Lightning exchanged a worried glance.

"Every single time a McQueen and a Carrera have crossed paths, it's caused nothing but trouble!" Julia shouted at John and Michelle Carrera.

"But it's always the McQueen's fault!" Michelle shouted back.

- Let me Back up-

Sally and Lightning led their parents into the living room.  
They all sat down on the sofas, and the silence was uncomfortable.  
Julia was the first to speak. She stood up. "Lightning, Kayla, pack up." She looked at her son. "Lightning, you are not getting married to... Her." She said with contempt, gesturing to Sally.

John stood and took Sally's hand. "That's perfectly fine, Julia. Sally wouldn't want to marry into the McQueen family anyway. She's better than that."

"What are you saying?" Julia questioned.

"I'm saying that I will NOT let my daughter marry a good-for-nothing McQueen."

"Dad!" Sally said in shock. Lightning motioned for her to be silent for a few moments.

- Let me back up a Little More -

Eli McQueen stood outside his house with his wife, gathering that year's meager harvest.  
He'd put all his effort and diligence into plowing the field, weeding, hoeing, and planting, but there was very little to show for it.  
There was a rustling noise and Eli turned to see two people walking towards him. The Carrera family.  
They approached him and asked if they might have some of the harvest, considering that they had loaned Eli their plow and tools.  
Eli turned them down.  
That night, the Carreras stole half of his harvest. Mostly out of spite.

Twenty years after that, Sam Carrera and Jeanette McQueen happened to be engaged to be married. They were happy and the whole incident over the harvest had been forgotten. But then, Jeanette began to have eyes for another man. He was tall, handsome, and muscular, whereas Sam wasn't so tall, had freckles and messy hair, and was thin. Jeanette didn't care. Even though Sam had the better heart, she couldn't see that through her youthful folly. Guess what happened?

Twenty years later, David Carrera and Selena McQueen crossed paths. Selena, a student driver, had accidentally swerved off the road, hitting David's newly painted fence posts, completely destroying them in the process. He took her to court over it and made her pay damages.

Twenty years later, (Lightning and Sally would be young children at this time.) A terrible car crash happened. Tyler McQueen, John Carrera, and one other man were in it. They'd all arrived at an intersection at the same time. They'd all made an honest effort to stop. But there was rain, the roads were slick, and they'd all gotten into a crash. Tyler McQueen did not survive.  
Julia, his wife, was heartbroken. Even though it wasn't anyone's fault, she sued John Carrera.  
- Back to Now-

"Sally, Come on." Michelle said. "Let me and your father take you home."

"No, Mom." Sally said. She walked over to Lightning and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't leave him."

"And I won't let her go." Lightning said.

John walked forward and put a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Come on, Sweetheart. It's for your own good."

Sally shook her head. "I can't leave him, because I'm... I'm..." She saw her parents and Lightning's mother awaiting her to continue. "I'm pregnant! With our triplets!"

That night, Sally sat next to Lightning on the bed, holding a cold washcloth on his left eye, his eye now sporting a black and purple bruise.  
"Sorry." Sally apologized for the fourth time.

Lightning shrugged. "I figured your dad would react like that." He said. "Its okay."

Sally set the cloth aside and gently pressed on the skin beneath Lightning's eye. "Well, the swelling has gone down." She said softly.

"Yeah." Lightning said. "It doesn't hurt very much either, and at least they know now. Yeah, your dad hates me, but at least he's not about to kill me."

Sally chuckled. "I remember one time when I was eighteen, I was dating this guy and one time we were, um, making out, and my dad caught us. Well, my dad went for his shotgun, not actually going to shoot him but wanting to scare him, and that guy ran out of the house at about ninety miles an hour. I haven't seen him since."

Lightning shook his head with a laugh. "And you get mad when 'I' talk about my dating experiences. You hypocrit."

Sally raised her eyebrows. "Well I only talked about making out with a former boyfriend. You had sex with your girlfriends."

"And you didn't with ANY of your boyfriends?"

"Only you."

"You're making me feel guilty now."

"Good."

"Love you, Sally."

"I love you too, Stickers."

Lightning pulled her close and gently kissed her, then pulled back the covers and climbed under. Sally curled up next to him after a loooonnng day, and awaiting a long week, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

From Pancake: In case you missed it, Mere is away and turned off her PM system. :( She will not be back until the 31st, so if you need something, you can message me or send her a note on DA. :)

A/N: all FFN readers! I'd like to do a bit of advertising for my friend, Moviejunkie66. She's writing a new story on FFN called 'Through thick and Thin'. She's doing an awesome job so far, but only has a few reviews. It would make me and her very happy to see another one or two. If you have time, please do that for her. Thanks!

A/N: This is a long chapter

Chapter 6- Tension

Tension Meaning 3 a : inner striving, unrest, or imbalance often with physiological indication of emotion b : a state of latent hostility or opposition between individuals or groups

For the next week leading up to the wedding, the McQueen's and the Carrera's did not associate with each other, excepting Lightning, Sally, Kayla, and Sally's two brothers.  
Sally's brothers, Dan and Chase, weren't very pleased with Lightning about getting their baby sister pregnant, considering that they had always been protective older brothers. However, after a day or so of giving Lightning the cold shoulder, they started hanging out with him.  
Sally had had to reassure them that she was perfectly okay with being pregnant, and that she did love Lightning.  
Then they were okay with it.

Kayla loved Sally and was determined for them to be friends. Sally was growing fond of Kayla, also.  
So, three days before the wedding, Kayla suggested that they all play a game.  
And that's how Lightning, Sally, Chase, and Kayla ended up in front of the wii, bowling. It was either bowling or Mario Kart.  
Lightning, ironically, voted against Mario Kart. He knew Kayla was waaay better at it then him, and it was just too embarrassing for Lightning McQueen, two time Piston Cup winner, to be beat at a racing game while playing as Baby Luigi. He knew that's who he'd get stuck playing as. It was inevitable. So, they played bowling.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sally exclaimed as Lightning got his third strike in a row. "Mine just went down the gutter! How can you get a strike?"

Lightning turned towards her and exaggerated a bow. "Practice, oh young grasshopper."

Sally have him a strange look. "Since when are you suddenly a sensei?"

Lightning shrugged then moved to sit beside her on the couch.  
Kayla took a stance, then swung her remote, knocking over nine pins.  
She smiled then got ready to swing again, when Lightning tackled her, causing her bowling ball to go flying into the gutter.  
Kayla jumped on top of Lightning, wrestling now. Grabbing at Lightning's side and trying to pin him.  
Sally leaned back against the sofa. "Kayla, his knees are ticklish." She advised.

Kayla got an sly grin.  
"Don't you dare, Kayla McQueen!" Lightning exclaimed.

That didn't stop her, and she began mercilessly tickling him, still half-wrestling.  
"Okay!" Lightning shouted. "I give up! Let me up! Uncle! Uncle!" He shouted between laughs.

Kayla reluctantly got up, and Lightning sat down beside Sally again, playfully punching her arm. "Thanks for giving off my dark secrets, Perfect fiancé."

Sally giggled. "You shoulda seen yourselves, though. It was hilarious."

Lightning opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of Julia, John, and Michelle in another argument.  
Lightning looked at Sally and took her hand. He didn't care who tried. No one could separate them.

The next day, Sally and Lightning were at Flo and Ramone's house. Lightning and Ramone sat on the red plaid sofa while Sally was standing on a stool in the center of the room, Flo hemming Sally's dress. It was about four in the afternoon. Flo had gotten Mia and Tia to take over for her at the cafe, but tonight there would be tourism, and the twins would most likely be found flirting rather than waiting tables.  
Tonight was the bi-monthly 'Cruise'. All the townsfolk turned on their neon lights and music was played for dancing.

Lightning looked up at Sally, who was trying to stand still while Flo pinned a seam on the dress's waistband.  
Lightning walked up to Sally and looked her right in the eyes. "Whatever you do, don't move." He said in a suspenseful voice.

Sally tried to hold in a laugh.  
"Don't move, Sally. Fate of the world depends on it." He warned. He smiled at her, then realized she had a look of pain on her face. "Sally, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicky voice.

Sally placed a hand on her stomach doubled over.  
"Ow!" She said breathlessly.

Flo stepped back and looked at her with concern.

Sally took a deep breath and straightened up. "Sorry, Flo. I had a bad cramp all the sudden."

Flo nodded. "That's normal. When I was expecting my little girl- she's married and moved away now- I got pains like that all the time. You need to go lay down, hon."

"What about the dress?"

"It'll wait." Flo said after helping Sally out of the dress. (Her clothes were on under it.) "I'm done with all your measurements anyhow. All that's left is decoratin it."

Suddenly Sally gasped and put a hand over her mouth.  
Flo turned Sally towards the hall. "Bathroom's first door on the left."

Sally, overcome with nausea, ran into the bathroom, making it just in time.  
Lightning followed close behind, and held her hair up for her as she vomited her lunch. Lightning strived to keep his own down.  
Sally threw up for about five minutes and then suffered dry heaves for the next ten.  
When she finished, she was pale and shivering.  
Lightning took her hand. "Can you stand up?"

Sally used his hand to pull her to her feet and she leaned heavily against him.  
Flo and Ramone stood in the doorway, looking at Sally sympathetically.  
"You should go home and rest, Amiga." Ramone said.

Sally nodded and closed her eyes, just trying not to become nauseas again.  
After about ten minutes of resting on the couch, Lightning and Sally bid Flo and Ramone goodbye, then went home to rest until the cruise.

That night, Sally was feeling better and up to dancing. Or 'Cruising' as people put it.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Lightning asked, coming into the bathroom where Sally was applying makeup.

She turned to face him. "I'm fine. Just a bout of morning sickness, that's all."

Lightning smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous, Sal."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Lightning had worn a a pair of black dress pants, and a red collared polo shirt. His hair wasn't slicked back, but it was brushed and looked nice.  
Sally had worn a light blue, knee-length, strapless dress that was a little looser around her stomach.  
Her black hair was loose and flowing. She had worn lipstick that was a dark red color.  
Lightning offered her his arm, and they walked outside together.  
To be met by the paparazzi, of course.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Is the baby McQueen's?"

"Are you two engaged?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Can you sign a contract for my company's rights to pregnancy photos?"

"Sally, Will you pose for Celeb-Insider Magazine?"

Lightning looked down at Sally and they walked back into their house.  
Once inside and safe from the paparazzi, Lightning called the sheriff.  
The sheriff was always willing to chase away the paparazzi, and even more so lately considering they'd really be after Sally and Lightning with the pregnancy and all. It was, as he put it, 'His duty to help the citizens of their small home town'.  
Sheriff agreed to come over immediately and help.  
Sally and Lightning watched from the window as he arrived in his police car and the paparazzi went running.

Later that night, the neon lights were lit and the music began. Tourists had flocked the place, like always. It was crowded along the sidewalks, but the streets were for dancing. The neon purples, greens, and oranges reflected on the road. It was beautiful.  
People who weren't dancing sat around tables eating and laughing.  
Lightning and Sally spotted their families sitting at separate tables. Kayla, upon seeing Sally and Lightning, ran and hugged the both of them.  
"Hey, Kayla." Sally said, then stepped back. "You look cute."

"Thanks." Kayla replied with a blush. She had worn a Turquoise blue, sequined top, a black, ruffled mini skirt, and a pair of purple leggings. She wore black ballet flats, peacock feather earrings, and a silver necklace.

Lightning turned to Sally. "You want to dance?"

She shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. "Maybe later on. I'm not feeling so great."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thats fine, Sal." He turned to Kayla. "You want to dance with me?"

She smiled and took his hand and they walked onto the street. A new song came on over the speakers.  
The Hamster Dance.

"Oh Crap." Lightning muttered. Now he got to look like an idiot in front of all the tourists.  
Kayla, on the other hand, had always been one for performing.  
"Come on!" She said, pulling Lightning into the middle of the street with her.  
Sally laughed, watching them shamelessly act like idiots.  
Her father turned to her. "What do you see in him?"

Sally sighed. She'd known that this was coming. "Dad, I know that our two families have never gotten along. But I have never met a guy like Lightning. He's kind, and smart, and has a good sense of humor. And he loves me."

John leaned against the table with his head in his hands. "Sally, you're twenty years old. I know that you feel desperate to be married, but don't settle for less than you're worth."

"Dad, you don't know him the way I do." Sally protested.

"Well I know one thing, and that's that he deserved something much worse than that black eye after getting you pregnant."

"You know, you can't protect me forever, Dad." Sally, glaring now, argued. "I wish that you two could just get to know each other. You'd get along great together. He's just like you."

"Sally, I'm sorry. But I cannot accept him as a son in law."

"What do you mean?"

John stood up. "Your mother and I do not give you or your... Fiancé our blessing. And if you marry him, we will no longer think of you as our daughter." John stood up and left with Michelle, leaving Sally shocked and tearing up.

She was approached by her older brother Dan. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sal, you know that dad's just mad. He'll get over it."

She let a few tears fall. "How do you know that? I didn't think that the feud was this bad, but how could he say that? I thought that he at least cared a little bit."

"He does care." Dan said while rubbing her back. "That's why he's so mad at Lightning. Dad wanted to protect you, and then Lightning and you, well, you know. Dad was upset that you got pregnant, or in his mind, hurt. That's why he's so angry about all of this."

Sally nodded and took a deep breath.  
"You gonna be alright, Sissy?" Dan asked.

Sally smiled at the old nickname. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. And I'm sure that dad will come around. It'll just take some time." Dan said before walking away.

Sally sat down with a sigh, then noticed Lightning walk up to her with both of their dinner plates in hand.  
Dinner was some home cooked baked beans, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, hot dogs, fried potatoes, chips, watermelon slices, corn on the cob, and for dessert was free ice cream.  
The dinner was three dollars a plate and all proceeds went to the expansion and restoration of Radiator Springs.  
Lightning kissed Sally's hair, then set the dinner on the table. He sat down next to her and popped the tab on his coke.  
Sally looked longingly at the bubbling liquid. She wasn't allowed to have caffeine though.  
Lightning saw the look on her face and realized what he'd done.  
"Sorry, Babe." He said, then gave the can to Kayla, trading it for her unopened water bottle.

Kayla looked at the can suspiciously. "Did you spit in it?"

"No!" Lightning said with a laugh. "I'm not that mean."

Kayla shrugged and walked away. Lightning chuckled and turned back to Sally.  
After they'd finished eating, She reached over and took his hand. "When do you have to get back to the track, Light?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her. "The week after we get home from our honeymoon. Two and a half weeks. Why?"

"Just wondering." She replied with a shrug.

They sat in silence for a moment, but then the opening guitar strums of a familiar song hit their ears.  
"You want to dance?" Lightning asked. "It's our song."

Sally smiled and let him lead her into the street. They had heard this song once while driving together. It described them.

In Love With The Girl- by Luke Bryan (All rights belong to him)

It feels like I woke up one mornin'  
and it all changed without warnin'  
I don't know how our paths crossed  
but all I know is I've been lost  
Now it's hard to think  
That we were ever strangers

[Chorus]  
Was it the wine or the moonlight glow  
or the way we were dancin on that old dirt road  
was it the sweet song she was singin'  
or the way it all happened without even thinkin'  
I've been on the edge I've been on the brink  
But I don't think I've ever been this far  
So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

I talk about bein' caught off guard  
Talk about an old boy fallin' hard  
Think about a few weeks flyin' by  
and talk about losin' track of time  
Now I'm countin' every second until I see her

[Chorus]  
Was it the wine or the moonlight glow  
or the way we were dancin on that old dirt road  
was it the sweet song she was singin'  
or the way it all happened without even thinkin'  
I've been on the edge I've been on the brink  
But I don't think I've ever been this far  
So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

I was cool with hangin around  
Now I got plans bigger than this town  
Sayin things I ain't never said  
and bein with her ever chance I get  
Heard the old man say son when you know  
Hold on tight and don't let go  
So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

Sally and Lightning danced through the entire song, and ended it with a kiss.  
When they pulled away, they heard cheering. That was when they realized that they were the only ones on the street and that everyone else had been watching them.  
They both smiled and then walked back to the sidewalk.  
Sally laid her head on Lightning's shoulder, making Lightning smile.  
Yes, he was in love with the girl.

Sally assumed that the argument between her and her parents and the McQueens couldn't get much worse. Or at least that her parents would decide to accept it.  
These were her thoughts on the morning of the wedding as Kayla was applying her makeup and styling her hair. But there was a knock at the door, and two figures entered. Her parents. And they did not look happy...

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Wedding.

Wedding-  
Meaning 2 : an act, process, or instance of joining in close association.

Sally's tears blinded her as she ran to find Lightning. She knew she wasn't supposed to see Lightning today until they met at the alter, but they also weren't technically supposed to do 'IT' until they were married either, so Sally figured to heck with tradition.  
She needed to talk to him.  
Her dress was on, her hair was fixed, makeup had been applied, but all was not right.  
Twenty minutes before, John and Michelle had tried to talk her out of getting married. It had ended in an argument and her parents threatening not to even attend the wedding.  
Finally Sally found him. He was in one of the guest rooms in Michael and Rachel's house, and he had just tied his red-striped tie.  
He looked surprised to see her, but concerned when he saw the years spilling down her cheeks.  
"Sally, Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

Sally looked up tearfully. "Mom and Dad said that they're not going to come to the wedding."

Lightning gently rubbed her back. "Shhh. It'll be okay, Sal. I'm sure that they'll come. Just calm down for a minute, okay?"

Sally nodded and took a few deep breaths. Lightning kissed her hair. "They wouldn't miss their daughter getting married. I'm sure of it."

Sally smiled at him, then crept towards the door. "I was never in here." She whispered. "If anyone asks, you were in here talking to yourself."  
Then she left.

Lightning shook his head as he chuckled softly. He loved her.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
The preacher said. Sally and Lightning were both smiling. They'd already said their vows. Sally held his hands, and Lightning would say that shed never been more beautiful. Green eyes sparkled and contrasted the bouquet of red roses she held. Her black hair was up in a bun, and a few curled strands fell around her face.  
Lightning wore a black suit, white shirt, red tie, and a rose was tucked into the button hole of his suit jacket. For once in his life, his red messy hair was combed back and looked presentable. His blue eyes held the same sparkle as Sally's did. Behind Sally stood Kayla and Allison, her bridesmaids. Standing with Lightning were Mater and Sally's brother, Dan.  
Now, If no one objected, Lightning would kiss his bride, and it would be over with.

"I object!" Three voices shouted.

"He doesn't love her, though!" Julia shouted. "He only feels that he has to marry her because he impregnated her! He deserves better!"

"Well Maybe Sally never wanted to get pregnant with him!" Michelle shouted. "He took advantage of her!"

"Are you suggesting that my son raped her?" Julia shrieked.

"No, but she's so innocent that she didn't realize what he planned to do!"

The arguments had been raging for over two hours. Kayla, Dan, and Chase sat on a bench at the front of the room in the courthouse. The preacher attempted to sort out the arguments, but wasn't succeeding. Lightning had his head in his hands, and Flo was attempting to comfort a crying Sally.  
"Honey, Calm down okay?" She said to the younger girl. "This isn't good for you or the babies."

Sally attempted to stop the still flowing tears, but couldn't. She sniffed and Lightning moved closer to her, taking her hand.  
He kissed her hair and kissed her cheek. Then he stood up. "Come with me, Sal." He said, then approached their bickering parents.  
"Mom, Mr and Mrs Carrera," He started, "I love Sally. I know that our families have had some troubles in the past, but I don't think we should hold grudges. Sally is carrying my children. She needs me to be here and support her through this. I love her, and planned to marry her long before she became pregnant. Please don't stop us."

"Do you feel the same way, Sally?" John asked his daughter.

Sally nodded. "Yes, Dad. I love Lightning. And he didn't take advantage of me, I knew full well what we were getting into. I love him and am overjoyed to be carrying our children. Please dad, let me marry him."

The room fell as silent as a graveyard. Tension hung in the air like a fog on a cold morning. It was a thick unbearable tension.  
John, Michelle, and Julia looked at each other, then they turned back to their children. "Yes."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

Lightning lifted Sally's veil and placed his hands behind her back, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared their first married kiss.

After signing all the necessary papers, posing for photos, and answering a few questions from a journalist, Lightning and Sally McQueen made their way to the reception.  
A beautiful four-tiered cake had been made by Flo.  
It was rich chocolate cake with buttercream frosting.  
Lightning placed his hand on top of Sally's, and they used the cutter she held to slice the cake.  
Sally broke off a small chunk and held it up to Lightning's open mouth. He ate it, kissed her, then broke off a chunk for her. However, instead of feeding it to her, he rubbed it on her face.  
"Jerk." Sally muttered, wiping it off. But she was smiling. "I have to eat for four."

Toward the end of the reception, Sally and Lightning were approached by John and Michelle.  
John hugged Sally and kissed her cheek, then turned to Lightning.  
Lightning braced himself, fearing a lecture.  
"Lightning." John started. "I'm sorry that I judged you so quickly. After a few days, I've seen that you truly love Sally. And... That you're the perfect match for her. And I'm proud to call you my son-in-law."

Sally and Lightning smiled. The years old family feud had been resolved.

Sally turned her back and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. She turned to see that it had been caught by Kayla, who was smiling.  
"You're getting married next, Ka-Ka." Lightning called to her.

Lightning kneeled next to Sally and she lifted her dress to above her knee. Lightning smiled as he untied the garter, then he stood and threw it behind him. It was caught by Sally's older brother, Dan, who blushed and threw it to their other brother. He blushed and tried to pass it to someone else.

Sally and Lightning laughed, then waved goodbye to everyone. Lightning helped Sally into the car, then climbed in too. He tried to honk the horn, but something had gone wrong. It was higher pitched than normal, and instead of a 'honk' it made more of a 'beep beep beep'.  
Lightning climbed back out and looked at who he knew was the culprit.  
"Kayla Marie McQueen."

Yes, Kayla had always had a thing for cars, and Lightning half expected her to do something like that. She'd hot-wired his car to do that. He made her fix it, then once again, Lightning and Sally McQueen set off, but there were pots, pans, and other loud objects rattling and banging behind them.

That night, Sally and Lightning had checked into the five-star hotel in Paris, France. They had a room on the top floor, and it was lavish and elegant.  
Lightning arrived back in the room after calling to make a reservations for the next day.  
He could see Sally standing at the balcony railing outside the glass double doors. Lightning walked up behind her. The night air was cool and the moon and stars cast a glow on the city beneath.  
Lightning wrapped his arms around Sally from behind and she turned around in his hold.  
Lightning saw a sparkle in her eyes. Even prettier than the stars in the heavens above them.  
"I married the most wonderful person in the world." Lightning whispered as they leaned in for a kiss.

After lightly touching her lips to his, Sally smiled. "I know the feeling." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you, Sally."

"And I love you too." She replied as he picked her up bridal style, never breaking their kiss which became more passionate every second.  
To Lightning, it was just Sally. All he could see, touch, hear, think about.  
And to Sally, it was just Lightning. Clouding her senses, causing her to love him even more with every intimate touch of his fingertips.

All the two young lovers could think about was the other as the night grew later and the stars shown down on the city of romance.  
And that night was very romantic.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this has a lot of dialogue, is a filler chapter, and I wasn't very happy with it. Oh well. I'm also on vacay, so be glad you're getting a chapter. (I'm so mean)

Chapter 8- Departure.

Departure- meaning 1 a (1) : the act or an instance of departing.

At ten-thirty five pm on April 10th, Lightning and Sally McQueen arrived home from their honeymoon. Lightning parked his red Ferrari in the garage, then proceeded to attempt waking his wife.  
"Sally.." He said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "Sal hon, wake up. We're home."

Sally stirred and opened her eyes, smiling upon seeing him. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, then climbed out of the car. Lightning walked to where she was standing and he picked her up.  
"Stickers!" She shrieked. "You're gonna drop me!"

Lightning kissed her cheek. "I am not. I've never dropped you before and I don't plan to start today."  
He opened the door to the headquarters and walked inside with Sally, then set her back on her feet.  
Together they walked upstairs and got ready for bed.  
Moonlight filtered through their bedroom curtains on the second floor of the headquarters.  
Lightning climbed into bed and called to Sally, who was still changing into pajamas. "Baby, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to name our kids?"

Sally looked around the corner of the closet door. "...I guess we'll decide that when we find out what we're having. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Sally put on her pajamas, then climbed into bed, curling up next to Lightning. He looked down at her, touching his nose to hers. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Sally giggled and touched her lips to his.  
"I love you, Stickers."

He kissed her again. "I love you more." Lightning moved the covers off of them and he bent down next to her stomach. Sally had been rapidly gaining weight in the last week. She was going to have to start wearing maternity clothing soon. Lightning gently caressed her stomach, then kissed it lightly through her nightgown.  
Sally ran her fingers through his messy hair and he looked up to see her smiling.  
Lightning kissed her stomach again. "Goodnight, sweethearts." he whispered, then leaned up and kissed Sally. "Goodnight, my love."

The next morning, Sally and Lightning sat at Flo's, eating breakfast. An upbeat rock song played over the speakers, which meant that Tia most likely had gotten ahold of the radio.  
Only a few people were at Flo's, them being Michael Hudson and his family, Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo and Tia.  
The morning was cool, surprisingly. There was a chance of rain in the forecast.  
Sally took a bite of scrambled egg, then sighed as Lightning took another sip of his coffee. "Jerkface." Sally said.

Lightning looked up, startled. "What?"

"I called you a jerkface."

"Why?"

"Cause you're drinking coffee in front of me."

"Sorry. No."

Sally sighed in frustration. She'd hoped that would work. Lightning turned to look out the window, and Sally saw opportunity. She slowly moved her hand across the table towards his cup.  
She could already taste the coffee's sweetness. She could practically feel the energy burst that the caffeine would give her. Just another inch...  
"Sally!"

Sally pulled her hand back, defeated. "But I want it." She whined.

Lightning reached across the table and took her hand. "Sal, you can't have it."

She have him the puppy dog face. "Pwease, Shtickers?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Hon. But it wouldn't be good for the babies."

Sally sighed once more and accepted the defeat that fate had thrown at her. "Alright." She looked back up at him. "But do you think you could get me another maple frosted doughnut?"

Lightning laughed. "Sure."

Lightning sighed as he continued packing items in his suitcase. A few days had passed and Lightning would be leaving for two months the next day. He hated to leave Sally. She'd been extremely tired since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon and had been sleeping almost around the clock. When she was awake, she was dizzy or morning sick. Sally being as stubborn as she was wouldn't call Rachel, so Lightning had called one day when Sally was asleep.  
Rachel had assured him that it was completely normal for a woman carrying triplets, and Sally would probably continue to be tired for the next month of pregnancy.  
Sally was asleep now, in fact. Sally was asleep on her side of the bed and Lightning was packing his suitcase on his side. He reached and zipped it closed, then set it on the floor. He looked back over at Sally, and saw that there was almost a pained expression on her face.  
Suddenly she cried out and placed both hands on her stomach.  
"Sally!" Lightning tried to wake her up. "Sal!"

Her eyes shot open and they held a terrified look. "The babies!" She said, tearing up. "Are they okay?"

Lightning looked at her, confused. "Sal... They're fine. What are you talking about?"

"They aren't breathing!" She shouted. Then her expression calmed and she took in her surroundings. "Oh... It was a nightmare."

Lightning sat next to her and put his arms around her. "Are you okay, baby?"

She took a long deep breath, then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm alright. Nightmare is all. I... I dreamt that you weren't here, I went into labor, and they were born but weren't breathing." Sally's voice broke as she said this.

"Honey..." Lightning rubbed her back. "They're fine. Just a nightmare."

Sally took a deep breath and tried to stop the flow of tears. She looked at Lightning and laughed. "Damn all these hormones."

Lightning chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Lightning ran his fingers through her wavy hair. "Love you, Sally."

"I love you too."

Early the next morning, Sally and Lightning were saying goodbye out near his trailer.  
The morning air was cool, but a warm breeze blew. It rustled the leaves on the few trees that were in Radiator Springs. Birds sang up in their branches.  
Lightning looked at Sally and smiled. They had about two more minutes.  
"Love you." He said, caressing her cheek.

Sally leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lightning placed his arms around her, hugging her close. He pulled away a minute later and looked her in the eye. "Sally, if you need me, just call. I don't care if it's a race night, or I'm in a meeting, or what. I will not hesitate to come home. Okay?"

She hugged him again. "Okay. I will."

Lightning kneeled on the ground and kissed her stomach. "Be good for mommy. I love you."

Lightning stood back up and kissed Sally once more. "I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too. Goodbye, Stickers." She said in between kisses.

"Bye, Sal." Lightning said. One more kiss, one more hug, and then Lightning climbed into his trailer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Shower.

Meaning 2 : to give in abundance.

Two weeks passed without event. Lightning was doing track training until the first race which was that night. He and his new crew chief, Rick Jones, were working really well together, but Lightning had called and talked to Sally about how much just racing hurt him since Doc had passed. He couldn't get on the track or even walk through the stadium without being reminded of his former crew chief and mentor.  
Over the phone, Lightning had even talked about not racing anymore because of the emotional hurt, but Sally had reminded him of what Doc had told him when he was on his deathbed; 'Don't stop racing, Rookie. Because you've got potential and talent. Like I did. But if you leave, they might not ever take you back. I don't want you to live through the regret that I did. So don't stop. Even though I won't be there, you just keep driving that car as if I was.' Doc had chuckled and then continued. 'I can't believe I'm saying this to you, you Jerk Arrogant Hotshot Self Centered Rookie Who Still Doesn't Know How to Drive On Dirt, but I loved you like a son. Don't disappoint me. Keep racing... For me.'  
Five minutes afterwards, Doc breathed his last.  
Lightning, who hardly ever showed emotion in front of others, wept. Everyone did.  
Sally, over the phone, reminded her husband of the wise man's last words.  
Lightning realized her point and had decided not to discontinue the sport. He had to keep going. That was all there was to it.

Sally sat on the sofa, waiting for the knocking of the door. Her cousin Lexi was coming to visit. Lexi was a year older than Sally and she lived four hours from Radiator Springs. Rachel Hudson used to babysit Lexi when Lexi was a preteen, and they were good friends. Lexi, though Sally didn't know this, had called up Rachel the week before and with her help had planned a surprise baby shower. All Sally knew was that Lexi was planning on 'Taking her somewhere' that afternoon.  
Sally's mind wandered to thoughts of Lightning.  
She knew that he was going to make a wonderful father. He already loved their three babies and he was good with kids. Sally loved watching him around little kids. It wasn't that often considering that right now no one in RS had little ones, but Lightning had met Lexi the year before and Lexi had brought her four week-old little boy, Aaron.  
She was bringing him with her today, in fact. Aaron would be about five months old.  
When Lightning and Sally had stayed at Lexi and her husband Tom's house, Lightning had held Aaron nearly half the time they were there, and Aaron loved him as much as a four week-old baby could.  
Sally was brought out of her thoughts by a 'Knock knock knock' on the back door.  
She opened it to see Lexi smiling hugely. Lexi was a little taller than Sally and she had blonde hair all pinned up. Her eyes were the same green as Sally's and Lexi wore a green sundress.  
"Hey, Sally!" She said, hugging her cousin.

"Hey, Lexi. Come on in." Sally opened the door and allowed Lexi to follow her in and they walked to the living room.  
"This is pretty nice, Sal." Lexi complimented, looking at the interior decorating.

"Thank you." She replied, sitting on the brown leather sofa. "Lightning and I worked real hard to get these rooms set up."

"They look great. And congratulations on the marriage, by the way. And the babies." Lexi smiled. "I still can't believe that you're having triplets."

Sally nodded and took a deep breath. "Yep. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all. It's overwhelming."

Lexi leaned over and hugged Sally. "I know, honey. It's always overwhelming with your first. And I can just imagine what it must be for you with three. But you and Lightning are going to make great parents. I'm already sure of it."

"Thanks, Lexi." Sally replied. Suddenly she felt violently nauseas. 'Not again!' she thought as she made a dash for the bathroom. She barely made it before puking her guts. Kneeling on the cold floor tiles and bracing herself against the walls. She threw up for another ten minutes.  
Lexi stood in the doorway. "Good Lord, Sally. You've got it bad."

Sally looked up. "You're telling me?"

"Want me to get you anything?" Lexi asked, leaning against the doorframe. "An ice-water, anything?"

"No thanks." Sally replied, slowly getting to her feet.  
She sighed deeply, wondering when this would end. Morning sickness. Pfft. They should call it all day sickness. That's what it was. All day, every day.

Lightning laid on his bed in the trailer, exhausted after a day of practice for the race that began in a few hours. Maybe it wasn't so much the practice that wore him out, but the autograph signing, picture posing, and meetings with the pit crew. Things just hadn't been the same since Doc had been gone. Doc had not only been his crew chief, but his mentor. And his friend. It wasn't that the new crew chief, Rick, wasn't a nice guy, and they DID get along well, but Rick just wasn't Doc.  
For instance, if there had ever been tension between crew members when Doc was crew chief, he'd resolve the arguments with a few words. Whereas Rick couldn't get them to get along without having to sit down with each of them individually and have a long talk.  
Lightning sighed and looked at the clock. 3:32 pm. He could call Sally.  
He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.  
"Hello?" Sally's beautiful voice said.

Lightning smiled. Her voice was the sunshine on the cloudiest of his days. The cool breeze on a sweltering day. The light shining in a dark room. But if he said any of that it'd sound too cheesy, and Sally wasn't all that fond of cheesiness.  
"Hey, Sweetheart. How's your day been?"

"I just got kidnapped." She replied.

Lightning went into a panic. "What?" Really, What the h ll? She could be hurt! The babies! She could-

"By Lexi." Sally said with a chuckle. "Says she's driving me somewhere. We're in her car."

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. She shouldn't do that to him. Scare him half to death. Yes, she would be the end of him. "Oh, well thanks for taking a few years off my life, Sally."

Sally laughed. "You're very welcome. Hey, I have to go." She said. "Good luck tonight, and for God's sake be careful! I saw you in the practice car earlier. Geez! Have you heard of the brakes?"

Lightning laughed. "I'll be careful. Talk to you later, hon."

"Okay, bye, Lightning."

Lightning smiled and set the phone down. Yep. Just what he'd needed.

To Sally's surprise, they pulled into the driveway of Michael and Rachel Hudson's house. Lexi and Sally stepped out of the car and up to the door. Rachel opened the door upon them knocking.  
"Hey! Come on in, Guest of Honor." She said, taking Sally's hand and leading them down the hall into the living room.  
"Surprise!" Sally heard, and she looked around in happiness to see Flo, Allison, Mia and Tia smiling at her from the sodas where they sat. A banner was strung in the doorway and it read 'Congratulations on triplets, Sally!' Two tables were set up, one with gifts, and the other with a three layer cake all decorated in pink and blue frosting.  
Balloons were on the ceiling and tied to chairs.  
Sally smiled at all of them. "You guys didn't have to do all this."

"We wanted to." Rachel said, leading Sally over to a rocking chair. "After all, this is the first baby in Radiator Springs in a looong time, and the first triplets ever to be born here."

"And we all love you." Lexi said, hugging her cousin.

Rachel stood and walked to the center of the room. "Okay," She started, "We're going to play a game."  
Rachel revealed from behind her back a roll of toilet paper, causing a few nervous laughs. "Everyone is going to guess how many pieces of toilet paper it takes to wrap around Sally's tummy, which I'll say right now is about as large as she would be if she was five months pregnant with one. Lexi, you're up first. Sally, come on over here."

Sally and Lexi approached the middle of the room. Lexi stared at Sally's stomach for a few minutes, then said with confidence, "8."

Rachel handed the roll to Lexi, and Lexi tore off eight pieces. Sally blushed as Lexi started wrapping it around her.  
"Darn." Lexi exclaimed as her paper only wrapped halfway.

Allison was next and made her guess. "19."  
Allison wrapped the paper around to find it also to be too small. Mia was next and guessed too much, Rachel guessed too much, and Tia guessed too little.  
Lexi had the honor of wrapping it around to find out how many it truly was, and that number was 23.

After discarding the toilet paper strips, they sat down to eat the cake that Flo had made.  
"This cake is amazing, Flo." Sally exclaimed.

Flo smiled knowingly. "Cravings, Hon?"

Sally blushed. "Maybe."

"Well, get used to it." Rachel said with a laugh. "It's only going to get worse."

They all laughed, and then began exchanging baby stories. Lexi had plenty about Aaron, and Sally actually had a few about Lightning after spending some time with Julia.  
"Well, apparently when Lightning was 11 months old, his favorite food was bananas." Sally started, "One morning, Julia walked into the kitchen and Lightning had climbed up onto the kitchen counter and was eating a banana with the peel still on it."

There were laughs, and then Flo changed the subject. "So Sally, how is newly married life?"

Sally sighed through a smile. "It's been going well. I wish that he didn't have to be gone for the racing season, but what can I do?"

"Sal, is he planning on taking time off for you?" Lexi asked.

Sally nodded. "Sure. He said he'd be home when he got the chance."

"But what if there's a problem with the babies?" Tia asked, sitting back on the sofa. "Shouldn't he be here with you? Geez. Relationships. Don't sound fun anymore."

"If there's a problem, I'm sure he'll come home." Sally continued.

There was a silence for a few minutes, then Rachel stood up and walked to the gift table. She lifted a box that was wrapped in pink paper speckled with blue, and a yellow ribbon on top. "Here, Sally." She said, bringing it over. "This is from Michael and I."

Sally smiled and untied the ribbon, then lifted the lid. She gasped in delight as she lifted out a two sets of little outfits, each set having three outfits. One was all pinks and whites, and the other with blue and whites. "Thank you." Sally said happily. "I love them."

From Flo, Mia, and Tia she received a set of three carseats, and baby booties, from Allison she got a hand-knit blanket, and from Lexi was a baby mobile and a special designed crib that was made for triplets.

Sally was smiling the brightest she had in a week. "Thanks, all of you." She said, hugging them each in turn. "You guys are the best."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews so far. They make me smile to see them, and motivate me to keep going. You guys are awesome! This story is just about halfway through, and I hope you guys will stay tuned to see what happens. Big surprises planned! And we still have to find out what gender the babies are going to be. Anyone have any guesses? Leave em in a review!

Chapter 10- Rest.

Meaning 1 : repose, sleep; specifically : a bodily state characterized by minimal functional and metabolic activities

Sally went to bed that night after the baby shower, hoping to get a good nights sleep. Her bedroom curtains were drawn, the lights were dim, and the bed's soft duvet was practically screaming her name. She quickly brushed her teeth, then sank into the covers.  
Her eyes slowly began closing and she had just drifted off, when suddenly her bedside phone rang. Sally nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"Hello?" She said groggily after regaining her composure.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Lightning's voice said. "Did you see the race?" He asked excitedly.

Sally cringed. Crap. She'd forgotten. "No... I'm sorry, Hon. I was at my baby shower. How'd- how'd it go?"

Lightning sighed. "It went great. I won."

"Great job, Lightning." Sally said. "I wish I could have seen it."

Lightning smiled. "That's alright, Sal. How was the baby shower?"

"It was great. We got a bunch of outfits, a crib, and some of the most adorable baby booties I ever saw in my life."

Lightning noticed something in Sally's voice. "Are you tired, Baby?" He asked. "You sound exhausted."

Sally laughed slightly. "I'd just drifted off when you called."

"I'm sorry, Sal. Let me call you back in the morning." Lightning said.

"I have an appointment in the morning, Light." Sally reminded. "But I'll call you sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Sally said before hanging up.

Lightning hung up his cell phone and walked back to his trailer. He lifted the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, then walked in and turned on the lights. After showering and changing into pajamas, he collapsed onto the pillows. It was cold in the trailer, and Lightning gathered the blankets up around him. He wished Sally was there. He wanted to hold her in his arms.  
He loved the way that she snuggled up to him at night. The way she would lean up and gently kiss him once on the lips before they drifted off. The way that she'd let him lean down and kiss her stomach and wish their babies goodnight.  
Lightning took a deep breath. The idea of fatherhood was still sinking in. He was still trying to comprehend that he'd be a dad in a few months. And to three children at that.  
Once again, he found himself wishing that Doc was still alive.

The next morning, Sally ate breakfast, got dressed, then stepped into the warm May morning air. It was May 3rd. Sally was a little over three months pregnant, but she looked like she was five months with one. Upon asking Rachel about this a few days before, she had been told that when she was 18 weeks pregnant, sometime in the next month, because of the fact she was carrying three, she would look like nine months with one.  
Sally took a deep breath of the morning air and smiled upon hearing bird calls. But suddenly they were interrupted.  
"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF!"

"Respect the classics, Man! It's Hendrix!"

Sally chuckled to herself and walked to her beloved baby blue Porsche. She'd had this car since she bought it herself after completing law school at age 18. Three years ago.  
She drove along main street until she reached the James Hudson Hospital and Memorial Center.  
Sally walked in the side door to the obstetrics room and then checked in at the desk. Now to wait.

After Rachel did a few exams, Sally leaned back against the examination table while Rachel did a few more. She listened to her heartbeat and then pulled out the blood pressure monitor.  
She strapped it to Sally's arm and then began to pump it.  
Sally watched as Rachel looked at it in confusion. "Well?" Sally asked.

Rachel smiled at her. "I think it messed up. Let me restart on your other arm."  
Rachel strapped it to Sally's left arm and went through the procedure again.  
Rachel stood up after. "We're going to have to get a blood sample. I'll be right back."

Sally thought back on the conversation that she and Rachel had had a few minutes before. Rachel had said that with triplets, they were normally not carried any longer than 31 weeks. Any longer than that would be miraculous. That put Sally's due date on August 21st.  
Rachel also said that if the babies hadn't been born before that day, they would induce Sally's labor. It would be too dangerous for her and the babies if she carried them any longer than that.  
Just then, Rachel returned with the tools to take a blood sample. A vial, an alcohol cloth, and a needle. She also came with another woman, a phlebotomist. (A/N: they're job is to take blood samples, and is pronounced Flea-Bottom-Ist'.)  
"This only takes a minute, okay, Sally?" The lady, Elise, said.

Sally nodded and Elise put on latex gloves, then wiped Sally's left index finger with the alcohol. Sally closed her eyes and tried to think of something else while Elise inserted the needle and collected the blood in the vial.  
"There." Elise said, standing up. "I'll be back in minute." And then Rachel and Elise left.

Rachel returned a few minutes later with a concerned look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked anxiously.

"Sally, your blood pressure is through the roof." Rachel told her. "I've got to put you on bed rest."

Lightning was in the trailer on the way to North Carolina. He'd gotten up around six thirty and he was exhausted. And sore. There had been a minor wreck the day before during the race and now his back was extremely sore. He was laying on three pillows and a heating pad.  
Lightning also had a headache.  
'RING!' his cell phone vibrated from on the nightstand. Upon lifting it, he saw Sally's picture and name on the screen. He smiled and lifted the phone.  
"Hey, Baby. What's up?"

"Lightning, I need you to come home."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm in the hospital on bed rest for three weeks. I've got an IV in with a blood pressure lowering medication." Sally said.

Lightning was shocked. But he knew what he had to do. "Okay, Sweetheart. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks." Sally said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sal."

Sally was lying in the hospital bed, an IV going out of her left arm, over to a monitor. She wore a white hospital gown with blue polka dots. On her right hand was a hospital bracelet and a few more monitors. But Sally was smiling because around her stomach was a fetal heart monitor, and She could hear three little heart beats. (A/N: I can't remember if the baby's heart starts beating as early as three moths or later. Just go with it.)  
A few sheets and a blanket covered her, and it was cool in the room. A window to Sally's right overlooked Radiator Springs.  
A tv and a sofa were also in the room.  
'Knock knock knock.' Came a soft sound on the door.  
"Come in." Sally called.

To her surprise, Red entered the room. He was carrying a box in one hand and something hidden behind his back in the other hand. "H-Hi, Miss Sally." He said quietly.

"Hey, Red." She said with a smile.

He approached her and from behind his back brought out the most beautiful bouquet of flowers Sally had ever seen. White Lilies, Blue baby's breath, Pink azaleas, and yellow daisies.  
"Oh, Red!" Sally said happily. "They're beautiful."

Red blushed and set the vase on her nightstand, then handed the box to her. It was wrapped in white and blue paper with a pink ribbon. Sally smiled at him, and then carefully unwrapped the present. She reached inside and lifted out a small baby mobile. It was intricately designed and each wooden piece was in the shape of a different animal. A puppy, a kitten, a rabbit, and a duckling. The details were amazing. Sally twisted the small knob on the side of the hanging piece and it began to play a soft lullaby.  
"Red, I love it." Sally said gratefully. "Thank you."

Red blushed again, but smiled. "You're w-welcome, miss Sally." He walked over to the door and have her one more smile. "I hope you F-feel better soon." He said, and then left, gently shutting the door behind him.

Sally leaned back against the pillows. Red had always been shy, but he was really a big sweetheart. He always did tiny things like that for the town. Always grew flowers for everyone's window boxes and workplace desks, always brought someone a gift it a card when they were sick. He delivered flowers to all the occupied hospital rooms every day, but Sally knew that he'd picked this bouquet especially for her.  
Sally felt her eyelids getting heavy and she felt herself slowly drift off to the sound of her babies' thumping heartbeats. The sweetest sound in the world. Sally couldn't distinguish all three because they overlapped, but just to hear it was enough for her. She couldn't wait for Lightning to get back so he could hear it too.

Lightning entered the hospital doors at 11:54 that night. After inquiring upon which room Sally was in, he took the elevator and went up to her room, 395. He knocked softly before entering and then shut the door behind him. The lights were dimmed and he saw that Sally was asleep.  
It hurt Lightning to see all of the monitors that she was strapped to. The IV needle that ran from her arm to the monitor. Lightning pulled a chair over next to her bed and took her hand into his, gently stroking her fingers with his thumb.  
After a few minutes, Sally's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
"Hey, Stickers." She whispered.

Lightning leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Sal. Feelin okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing okay." Suddenly she remembered something.  
Sally reached over and pushed a button on the babies' heart monitor machine. A steady thumping filled the room and Sally smiled at Lightning. "Hear that?"

Lightning, looking awestruck, nodded. "Is that their heartbeats?" He asked with his voice breaking. Sally nodded and tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Wow." Lightning whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. He was overwhelmed with love for his three little unborn children.

"They're due August twenty-first." Sally told her husband. "Three months."

Lightning leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I can't wait, Sally."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Paparazzi.

Meaning : a freelance photographer who aggressively pursues celebrities for the purpose of taking candid photographs.

"Darn it, Lightning!" Sally shouted. "How do you keep winning? It's freakin Go-Fish!"

Lightning snickered and set the cards on the table beside Sally's hospital bed. "I don't know, Sal. But that makes the score... 31 wins for me and 1 for you."

Sally huffed in frustration and leaned back against the pillows. She had been in this hospital on bed rest for the last two and a half weeks. She. was. So. Bored!  
Lightning had tried to relieve her boredom with a chess tournament (but Sally couldn't get the hang of how to play), a checkers tournament (but who likes twenty games of checkers?), and now Go-Fish.  
Sally was so bored that she wouldn't even mind doing paperwork, but there had been a lack of tourists in RS lately, resulting in no visitors to The Cone, hence, no paperwork.

She'd been visited by all the townsfolk at least once and Lightning's sister Kayla had even caught a ride over to visit her.  
Sally looked at Lightning who gave her a small smile, then took her hand. "This won't last much longer, sweetheart." He told her. "Rachel said that if you're doing alright tomorrow, you can go home."

Sally nodded and closed her eyes. Lightning watched her as she dozed off. Her face was a little paler than usual, but not enough to worry about. What DID worry Lightning was what had happened earlier. He'd left for awhile to get lunch and go home to shower. When he returned, Sally appeared to have been crying. She had hastily wiped away tears and put on a fake smile. He'd tried to get her to tell him what was wrong, but she claimed that she was just hormonal and tired.  
That was code for 'Yeah, there's a problem but I don't want to talk about it'. So Lightning had let it drop.  
But what was she upset about?

Finally, the next morning, Sally was released from the hospital. She was told to take it easy, but she was not confined to bed rest anymore.  
In the car on the way home, Lightning took her hand and turned on the radio to the sports channel. He had a surprise for her.

"News in the racing world today," The voice started, "Star race car driver Lightning McQueen has temporarily withdrawn from the sport. This has caused much shock from the fan world, but in an interview on Monday, Lightning gave us the reasons."

There was a pause and Sally looked at Lightning in confused shock. Why, and why hadn't he told her?

"Hey, Race fans." Lightning's voice said on the radio. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've decided to take some time off, and that reason is I need, and want, to spend a little more time with my wife Sally. As you know, we are expecting, but you may not know that we're having triplets.  
They're due on August twenty-first, and we have a lot to do to get ready for their arrival. So, I will be leaving the racing world for a few months, but I'll be back in September or October. I'll keep everybody up to date on any news through my website. Thank you."

Sally looked over at Lightning and a happy tear slid down her face. "You're taking five months off of racing? For me?"

Lightning turned into the driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Then he leaned over and kissed her. "For you. And for them." He said, laying a hand on her stomach.

Sally smiled and kissed him again, then together they walked inside.

That night, Lightning was brushing his teeth standing at the bathroom sink, when Sally said something that made him choke on toothpaste.  
"Lightning?" "We're going to have to buy a bigger car."

"What?" Lightning asked after he finished choking.

Sally looked at him. "I said that we're going to have to buy a bigger car."

Lightning came and sat beside her on the bed. "Why?" He asked, bewildered.

"Because we cannot fit three carseats into my Porsche or your Ferrari."

"Well... I'll put two in mine and one in your's."

"No!" Sally protested, sounding horrified. "That's as bad as... Divorce!"

"It's not divorce, it's dividing and conquering." Lightning shot back.

Sally looked at him with a bit of a glare. "Lightning, we are buying a minivan."

"But I don't WAN'T us to own a minivan. They're... I don't know."

Sally smiled slyly. "Fine. We'll get a fifteen passenger van then. Or hey! A bus!"

Lightning's eyes widened. "No! No!" He sighed. "Fine. I'll go to the dealership tomorrow."

As promised, Lightning was at the dealership the next morning. He sighed in defeat. Yes, they were going to buy a minivan. After explaining to the dealer what kind of car he wanted, the dealer led him to a lot with seven different minivans. Blue, Dark blue, Red, Brown, Yellow, Purple, and Grey.  
The dealer showed Lightning the different features that each one had to offer. This one had great gas mileage, this one had excellent storage, that one had a built in cooler, etc, etc, etc.  
Finally Lightning chose one that had good mileage, double back doors, in-car phone charger, and enough room for three carseats. Then all he had to do was call Sally about the color. Good Lord, that was a mistake.  
They talked about color over the phone for about an hour, before they finally decided on red.  
Lightning went inside to do the nessacary paperwork, then took a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the building. Only to be blinded by camera flashes and have microphones shoved at his face.  
"Mr McQueen! Are you buying a new car?"

"...Yes..."

"What kind of car are you buying?"  
"Where is Sally?"  
"Are you cheating on her?"  
"What's the latest news on the baby?"

Lightning sighed. "I'm buying a minivan. Sally's not here. I'm not cheating. The babies are fine."

This spurred an entire new set of questions, but Lightning ignored and got in his Ferrari.

Halfway home, Sally called him on his cell phone. "Honey?" She said, sounding desperate.

Lightning instantly became alert. "What's wrong?"

He heard her sigh. "Can you do me a teensy weensy little favor? Please with sugar on top?"

"Of course, dearest." Lightning replied, trying not to snap at her. "What do you need?"

"Could you possibly stop by the grocery store?"

Oh. Crap.

"Why?" Lightning asked, knowing that the fridge and cabinets were full. And besides that, he wanted to get home. He was exhausted.

"I need you to please pick up some ham. And garlic pickles. Bananas... And vanilla pudding. Ooh! And maybe some cool ranch Doritos!"

Lightning slammed his head into the steering wheel. Cravings...

When he returned home that evening, grocery bags in hand, all the lights inside we're off and the door was locked. Lightning sighed in frustration and walked around to the back door. Upon entering the kitchen, Lightning set the bags down on the counter and went in search of Sally.

He found her in the living room on the sofa, and to his surprise, she was crying.  
Lightning rushed to her side, but she wiped the tears from her face and smiled.  
"What's wrong, Sally?" He asked urgently.

Sally took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Lightning looked at her. "Really? Sally, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sally spewed. Then she took another deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you. I'm alright."

Lightning, though he didn't believe her, nodded. "Okay." then he smiled. "I bought the stuff on your 'List'." He said making quotes in the air with his fingers. "Is that the definition of cravings?"

Sally, red-faced, looked down. "Maybe."

Lightning smiled and kissed her cheek. Inside though, he was becoming concerned. Why had she been crying? And why wouldn't she tell him?

The next morning, Lightning grabbed the newspaper off the front step. And nearly spewed coffee upon seeing the headline.  
"Hey, Baby?" He called. "You might want to see this."

MCQUEEN PURCHASES CAR WITHOUT WIFE'S CONSENT! OUTRAGE! ARGUMENTS RAGE, AND THE FAMOUS COUPLE IS SEEING A MARRIAGE COUNSELLOR. DIVORCE EXPECTED?

Sally looked at it in shock. "I have never seen a story that twisted in my life."

Lightning just kissed her and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Guys, I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I had a bit of block, buy hopefully I'm over it.  
So, here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll have an update in a few weeks.

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 12.  
Names- Meaning 1 a : a word or phrase that constitutes the distinctive designation of a person or thing

-  
Lightning and Sally were sitting at Flo's cafe for lunch the next afternoon. The cafe was strangely deserted for this time of day, and besides themselves, the only people there were Flo, Mia, Michael, and Rachel.  
Lightning and Sally were both lost in thought about parenthood. Sally was thinking about her fears of the childbirth process, and for that, she definitely had a good reason. An old friend of hers had recommended that she watch some online videos, and she'd sent Sally the links for them. Sally had watched them, and was now more scared than ever.  
Lightning was trying to sort out in his head all the responsibilities and such that he would have before and after the triplets were born. He hoped he would be a good father. What if he wasn't though? If he was always away at the track, and the babies wouldn't even have him in their day-to-day life, what would they think of him? It was so hard for Lightning. He had practically no one he could go to. Doc had passed away, Sally's dad hated his guts (pretty much, anyway.) and He'd never even known his own father. At least that he could remember. So what to do?

Rachel leaned over to Michael. "Look at Sally and Lightning." She said softly. "What's up with them?"

Michael set down his glass of Ice-water and glances in the direction of the young couple. They DID look like something was bothering them. Michael exchanged a look with Rachel. The look.  
"Operation 'I-Need-To-Talk-To-You?" He asked.

Rachel nodded in agreement and they began making their way over to Sally and Lightning.  
Operation I-Need-To-Talk-To-You was a strategic plan that Rachel and Michael had created when their children, Allison and Grant, were younger.  
Rachel approached Sally and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Sal. Can I talk to you, Sweetie?"

Sally, though confused, stood up and walked with Rachel to another red leather bench in the cafe.  
Michael sat across from Lightning. "Hey." He started. "Something on your mind, kid?"  
(A/N: just in case no one remembers, Michael and Rachel are about 22 years older than Lightning and Sally.)

Lightning sighed and ran a hand through his messy, red hair. "I'll be alright."

Michael hesitated. "You know Lightning, I'm not as wise as my father was, and I don't know you as well as he did, but if you want someone to talk to, I'm willing to give you some advice."

Lightning's heart hurt at the merest mention of Doc. His friend His mentor. The father he'd never had. No one could take that place. "No thanks." Lightning said. "I'll be fine."

Michael knew that he couldn't press the issue. If he did that, Lightning would NEVER talk to him. So, he stood up and walked to another bench.

Rachel, however, did have some luck talking to Sally. Sally told her what she was afraid of, and why, and also all the fearful history of multiple births in her family.  
"Honey, your babies are perfectly healthy, and we have the wonders of modern medicine." Rachel assured her. "At least your not in a prairie cabin somewhere, about to have triplets."

Sally cracked a smile. "Yeah, okay. You have a point. But from all I hear, the only way for me to have triplets is to have a c-section, and I really, really, really don't want to do that."

"Sally, if the babies are all in the right position and not at any risk, you can give birth naturally." Rachel told the younger girl. "I had Allison naturally, then Grant by a c-section. Honestly, you have nothing to be scared of, even if we do have to perform a c-section. Okay?"

Sally smiled. "Okay."

"And also, once you're holding them, you can not even remember all the labor pain. That cute little baby, looking up at you with their eyes, and wrapping their whole hand around your finger,... You will just be so happy, that's all you'll be able to think of." Rachel said with a smile. "Okay?"

Sally leaned over and hugged her. "Okay. Thanks, Rachel."

-

A few days later, Sally and Lightning were sitting on their living room sofa together, discussing different things. They'd eaten a breakfast of toast and bacon, and then Lightning led Sally into the living room, claiming he wanted to talk to her.  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Sally asked, sitting next to him, then moving closer and snuggling beside him.

"Names." Lightning replied. "We should start thinking of names."

"Okay." Sally agreed. Lightning had a point. They'd be finding out the gender of the babies in three weeks, and it would be a good idea to start thinking up some names. "Boy or Girl names first?" Sally asked.

"Boy." Lightning replied. "I have a few in mind."

Sally smiled. "Okay. I'm listening."

"Aiden. Brandon. Jarod." Lightning said.

Sally tilted her head. "Maybe Aiden and Jarod, but not Brandon. What do you think of Cameron?"

Lightning shook his head and grimaced, causing Sally to laugh. "I'll take that as a no." She smiled. "Okay, we're getting nowhere. Girl names."

"Anything you want in particular?" Lightning asked, running his fingers through her hair. "Certain letters or anything?"

Sally thought for a moment. "Why don't we try for something unique."

They were both silent for a few minutes. "You know," Lightning started, "I was looking online at a baby names website the other day-"

"Aww!" Sally gushed. "That's so sweet. Sorry. Please continue."

Lightning shook his head. "Anyway, they had some unique names. Let me pull it up on my phone." Lightning pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up the site. "Olay, I'll read em off if I like them, you give me a yes or no answer."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Mariella."

"No."

"Meredith."

"Possibly."

"Maxine."

"No."

"Menley."

"No. Move on to a different letter." Sally said. "M isn't working."

"Xena."

"Nevermind. Go back to the 'M's."

Sally and Lightning continued looking at names for the next half hour. By the time they decided to take a break, they had a list with five girl names and six boy names.  
Boy: Aiden, David, Damien, Richard, Seth, and Matthew.  
For Girl names they had Meredith, Margarita, Stephania, Celeste, and Serena.

That night, Lightning and Sally got ready for bed then climbed in under the covers. Lightning had to help Sally into the bed considering that she was as big as if she was having one baby.  
Sally sighed, collapsing against the pillow. "I can't believe that I still have two more months of this." She complained, leaning against Lightning.

Lightning just kissed her cheek. "It will all be worth it when it's over."

Sally scoffed. "You're only saying that because you have no idea of what it's like to be pregnant."

"Nope. I can't say that I do."

Sally facepalmed, then leaned towards Lightning, and began giving him the puppy dog face.  
He sighed. "What do you want?"

She fluttered her eyelashes. "A garlic pickle and some vanilla ice cream. With chocolate fudge sauce."

Lightning sighed and stood up. "You want the pickle on top?"

Sally nodded eagerly and Lightning pretended to shoot himself. He began walking away, muttering under his breath, "And she wonders why she's gaining weight." "Ow!" He exclaimed after Sally threw the pillow at the back of his head.

Around three in the morning, Lightning was startled out of his sleep. He had no idea why, but turning over, he saw that Sally was not in bed. Lightning climbed out of bed,  
and began looking for her. Finally he found her in the living room, eating a... Strange looking sandwich. "Sally, what is in that sandwich?" He asked, bewildered.

She smiled at him and took another bite. "Tuna, taco meat, ranch dressing, and tomato. You want some?"

Lightning gulped and attempted to control his sudden nausea. "When are- When are you coming back to bed?"

"A few minutes." She said, taking another bite.

Lightning nodded and walked towards the stairs. Two more months of this?!"

The next morning, Lightning found himself holding Sally's hair up and gently rubbing her back as she kneeled in front of the toilet.  
He sighed. "I told you you need to be more careful about what you're eating. It was that sandwich at three in the morning, wasn't it?"

"Don't talk about it!" Sally said, then threw up another mouthful. She coughed. "I'm sorry, okay? I NEEDED that sandwich."

"You know, you don't actually NEED to follow those cravings."

"You don't get it!" Sally said, then continued to vomit. After a moment, she regained her breath. "You don't understand. Those cravings are too strong to ignore."

"Well I'm glad I'm a guy and I'll never have to deal with this." Lightning muttered.

"Oh shut up! This is your fault." Sally said harshly.

"My fault?!" Lightning asked. "How is it MY fault?!"

Sally looked up at him. "Do I have to explain it?"

Lightning sighed. "Look, Sal. I'm sorry. I don't understand cravings, but I understand the concept. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you."

Sally stood up and leaned against him. "Its okay." They stood there like that for another few minutes, then Sally pulled away. "I'm going to go lie down for awhile, okay?"

Lightning kissed her forehead, then helped her to the bed. After placing the covers over her, he brought a stand fan into the room and clicked it on.  
Sally smiled as the cool breeze hit her face. "Thanks, Light." She whispered.

Lightning sat beside her on the bed and gently rubbed her back. Soon Sally drifted off and Lightning began to think. He wanted to do something special for Sally. Then he got an idea. Lightning gently shook Sally's shoulder. "Baby, I'm going to run to the store, okay? I'll be back in a while."

Sally nodded. "Drive carefully." She murmured.

And so Lightning left to go set up his 'Surprise' for Sally.

There. Finally. what's his surprise? Review! And remember this story will be Twrnty chapters long if it goes according to plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 13: Love- Meaning 1 a (1) : strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties. 2 : warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion

Lightning, shopping bags in hand, entered the quiet house and made his way up to his and Sally's room. He opened the creaking door and found Sally to be still sound asleep. He set the bags in the floor where she wouldn't be able to see them, and then he sat beside Sally. "Sally..." He said softly, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Wake up, sweetheart."

Sally's dark eyelashes fluttered open and she smiled upon seeing him.  
"Feeling better?" Lightning asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"Four-Thirty." Lightning replied.

Sally's jaw dropped. "I was asleep for... Six hours?!"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah, if you fell asleep at ten this morning. I bet you're starving."

"Yes, I am." Sally answered.

"Well good." Lightning smiled. "I remembered a few months back, we attempted to go on a date, but were interrupted by the paparazzi."

"I'm following you." Sally said, prompting him to go on.

"I, unknown to you, had made reservations for us at a certain... Five star restaurant that you've always wanted to go to." The smile on Lightning's face was growing larger. "I just went a had those reservations renewed... And I hired someone to keep the paparazzi away. So I thought-" He was cut off by Sally pressing her lips to his.

"Oh Stickers, that's the best surprise you've ever given me!" She exclaimed, kissing him in between her words.

"That- surprise is better- than when -I proposed?" Lightning asked, speaking when her lips weren't on his. "Okay, Sally- I love you too. Stop."

Sally pulled away. "No, I guess you proposing was the best surprise."

He smiled again. "I have another surprise."  
Lightning lifted one of the bags off the floor and handed it to her. "Go ahead."

The crinkled paper made rustling sounds as Sally unwrapped the item in the bag. "Oh, Stickers.." Sally breathed as she lifted the sparkling blue dress from the bag. "It's beautiful..."

And beautiful it was. It was a long, ankle length gown. Baby blue was the color, and it was made of a soft shimmering fabric. It was sleeveless and Sally noticed that it was made loosely around the stomach, so it would fit over her baby bump.  
"You like it?" Lightning asked.

Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it."

Lightning kissed her hair. "Well, the restaurant is pretty formal, so I thought that you'd like to have a dress. I'm wearing my suit."

Sally sighed happily and leaned against him. "You know, you don't have to always be buying things for me-" She was cut off by Lightning handing her a second bag, this one smaller. "As I was saying..." Sally trailed off.

"This isn't for you." Lightning said as she unwrapped it. "It's for them."

Sally lifted out a hanger with three small dresses on it. Each was made the same, but they were different colors. They all had a puffy skirt and little flowers tied on the waistband. "Aww. They're so cute. You think we're having all girls?"

Lightning shrugged. "You never know. And even if we just have one girl, she will have a lot of dresses."

"That's so sweet." Sally said, kissing Lightning's cheek. "And to think that a few years ago when you first came to town, we all thought you were a complete jerk. Now you're out shopping for dresses."

Lightning's face colored a little. "Anyway, our reservation is in two hours, so if you want to start getting ready, it's an hour long drive."

"Okay." Sally said, standing up and taking the dress to change into.

Lightning smiled. Tonight was going to be great!

Two hours later, Lightning and Sally were seated at table in La Place De La Nourriture.

(A/N: translation- The Place Of Food. Cause Mere thought that the French version sounded nice and fancy and she couldn't find any five-star restaurants in Phoenix that would work. Lol. It's funny.)

Crimson hued cotton was the cloth adorning the table, silver cutlery placed atop it. Sconzes Decorated the wall, and three candlesticks lit each individual table.  
A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, thirt feet high. A violin orchestra sounded their music in the corner, and formally dressed couples and families sat at each table. Lightning and Sally had been seated by the window, overlooking the city.  
The sun was setting and all the lights of the city were being lit.  
Sally sighed wistfully and reached across the table to take Lightning's hand. He smiled and stroked her fingers with with his thumb. "I love you, Sally." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied, her emerald eyes sparkling.

Lightning leaned over and briefly placed his lips to hers, then pulled away. "So, um.. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Sally said, still smiling.

"Do you have any plans for that guest room across from our bedroom?"

Sally was confused. "No... Not really, why?"

"We need a baby nursery." Lightning replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "And I, um, ordered a few things online for it. They were delivered this afternoon."

Sally began tearing up. "Lightning... I don't even know what to say... You're amazing."

Lightning kissed her softly once more. "You are too. Are you okay?"

Sally now had tears running down her cheeks. She smiled and wiped them away. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

-

The first thing Lightning did when he and Sally entered their house that night was grab her around the waist and crush his lips to hers, pulling her as close as they could get.  
Lightning pressed against Sally a little harder, forcing her back against the tan painted wall. With one hand on the wall and the other on his wife's shoulder, Lightning brushed his tongue against Sally's lips, asking entrance. Sally parted her lips slightly, allowing his velvety tongue to slip inside her mouth. As his tongue collided with hers, it sent a shocking jolt through both of them and Sally let out a small sound of pleasure. "Oh, L-Lightning..."

She felt Lightning smiling against her lips, knowing what he was doing to her. What he was Making her feel. They were both becoming dizzy from lust and lack of air. Their tongues danced together a moment more, and then he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied breathlessly. In her eyes, Lightning saw a beautiful sincerity. He returned her love equally. He knew the feeling.

Hand-in-hand they walked upstairs together, then got a good night's rest. For the next day they would begin work on the nursery.

-

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

They painted it pale yellow with white polka dots. The crib was white, and stood in front of the picture window, from which lacy, baby blue curtains hung. Three blankets were draped on the side of the crib. One pink, one yellow, and the middle one, white.  
A changing table stood in the corner.  
On shelves around the room were stuffed bears, folded blankets, and baby clothes.  
From a rack hung the three little dresses that Lightning had bought, and some clothes given to them by the townsfolk. The little baht mobile that Red had given them hung above the crib, a soft lullaby filling the room with its soothing notes.  
"Well, it's done." Lightning said, putting his arm around Sally and then kissing her cheek.

Sally sighed happily, leaning against him. "I can't believe that we're about to be parents."

It was true. Today was July twenty-first. Exactly a month from the triplets due-date. Sally was five months pregnant, and only one more month to go. Next week Lightning and Sally would be discovering the gender of the babies. And they were very excited...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm just going to say it now, I hated how mean I made Chick be in this chapter.  
Warning: this chapter contains some strong language.

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 14.  
Argument. Meaning- 2 a : a reason given in proof or rebuttal b : discourse intended to persuade  
3 a : the act or process of arguing.

The next afternoon around six, Lightning was laying on the sofa, Sally asleep in his arms. Lightning was pondering fatherhood again. He SO wanted to be a good father. He had no doubts that Sally would make a wonderful mother, but would he truly be a good father? He honestly had no idea.  
Lightning wanted someone to go to. Doc was gone, and he just... It was too painful to talk to Michael. He was too much like Doc. Lightning sighed angrily. Why on earth did he and Sally ever make love? Why couldn't they have waited?! Now she was pregnant and he was about to be a father. This was the exact opposite of what he'd thought when she'd first given him the news. He'd been excited then. He still WAS excited, but his worries were clouding that feeling.  
He wasn't ready! He was only twenty-three for God's sake! Lightning sighed again. Then his phone rang. Lightning answered it before the ringing could wake Sally up. "Hello?"

He was surprised at the voice on the other end. It was Chick Hicks.  
"What do you want?" Lightning snapped.

"Cool it, McQueen." Chick's voice said. "Look, I need to talk to ya. Can you meet me later?"

"You're on the phone with me. Why can't we talk here and now?" Lightning asked.

"Cause." Chick replied. "Someone might overhear."

"There's no one here but Sally, and she's asleep!"

Chick smiled. "That hot babe? The one you knocked up?"

Lightning felt his blood boiling. "She is my wife. Do not call her that ever again! Use a little respect, please." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Meet me tonight. Eight o clock. At that bar in downtown Phoenix."

"Why should I?" Lightning, still angry, asked.

"Because it's important." Chick replied, then Lightning heard the dial tone. He sighed and placed the phone in his pocket. What on earth could Chick want?

Considering it was already getting on the later side of evening, Lightning gently laid Sally's head on a sofa pillow, then hastily wrote a note as to where he was going.

Sal,  
Going to meet someone in Phoenix. Be back around ten.  
Love you,  
Stickers. XOXOXO  
Ps- Don't bother keeping my dinner warm. I'll get something. Love you.

And so Lightning got in his car and began to drive. Rain was pelting down, and thunder crashed. 'Nice, Chick.' Lightning was thinking. 'Drag me out into all this rain'.  
With an hour, Lightning arrived at the bar. He wasn't too comfortable going inside. He'd been in bars A LOT in his rookie jerk days, and most of the time he'd end up drunk. And he unfortunately got awful hangover. So, naturally, he wasn't too thrilled about walking inside.  
He found Chick Hicks sitting at a bench in the corner. "This had better be good, Hicks." Lightning said, sitting across from him. "I just drove an hour and a half IN THE RAIN."

Chick shrugged. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your racing career." Chick continued.

Lightning was bewildered. "Why is my racing career any of your business?"

A waitress walked up to them and placed drinks on their table, winking at Chick, who flashed her a seductive smile. Chick then turned back to Lightning, sliding one of the drinks across the table to him. Lightning, after a few years of bad hangovers, had made a point never to have more than two drinks, if any.  
"You were saying?" Lightning said. "About my carreer? My career that's really none of your business?"

Chick set down his glass and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "The kid is going to mess it up."

"Excuse me?"

"The kid." Chick said again. "The one that you and that sexy little...-Pardon. That you and your wife are having. Kid's going to screw up your entire career."

Lightning was furious. "What the hell do you mean? And don't you dare say anything bad about my kids or my wife. If you do again, so help me, I'll hit you so hard you'll be seeing stars for the next three months!"

Chick just continued to sit calmly. "I've seen it happen before. Driver is doing great, getting the wins, then the wife/girlfriend gets prego, driver takes time off, kid's born, you find yourself skipping races for birthdays and playing with em and all that stuff." He took another drink. "You have to choose. Racing or family? No one, at least that I've seen, was able to balance both. You'll either end up divorced or unemployed."

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Chick, that is so monumentally stupid that I don't think it's true. Besides. The king did it. He has two little girls, right?"

"Yes. He did it for TWO YEARS. Then he retired." Chick continued. "Make up your mind. And I can already tell that you're going to be a bad father."

Lightning opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "You've always been a hotshot jerk. I'm almost scared to see how your kids turn out. You being a total... Something I'm not going to say, and that girl of your's being such a slu- never mind, not gonna say that either."

"Shut the hell up, Chick!" Lightning said, his hands curled into fists. "You don't know a thing about me or sally, and if If I'd known the only reason you brought me out here was to listen to a bunch of shit, I would've just stayed home."

Chick held up his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to give you a friendly warning."

"By insulting me and my wife?!"

"Yeah, it that's what it takes."

"That's it!" Lightning yelled, throwing a punch.

Sally was fast asleep, when at three am she awoke to a knocking noise. Was that the door? It happened again, then a loud Ding-Dong.  
Sally stood up slowly, put on her dressing gown, then walked down the stairs and opened the door a crack. It was the sheriff.  
"Can- can I help you, Sheriff?" Sally asked.

"Mrs Sally, I'm really sorry to wake you up at such an hour, but I just got a call from Lightning." He started.

"Go on." Sally prompted.

"He's being held in jail."

Sally was completely dumbfounded. "B-But why?"

"Apparently he started a bar fight." Sheriff said. "At least that's what I'm told. I came to come get you so we can go to Phoenix to get HIM."

Sally nodded, her anger and confusion tumbling around inside her. "I'll be right back."  
She returned a moment later, full dressed and purse in hand, then she and sheriff set off in his patrol car.

Lightning sat on the bench, bloody nose, black eyed, head in his hands. God, that was idiotic. Why did he ever come out here anyway? All Chick did was make him MORE confused and doubtful about parenthood. And when Sally found out about the fight... Lightning shuddered. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Just then, the door opened and an officer, Sheriff, and Sally all entered the room. There was an enraged look on Sally's face.  
"We've got permission to take you home, boy." Sheriff told him.

The other officer unlocked the cell door and allowed Lightning to walk out. Lightning wouldn't meet Sally's eyes that he could feel glaring at him. He didn't say a word to her the entire ride home, and it wasn't until they walked into their house after bidding the sheriff goodnight, that Sally said something to him.  
"What the hell, Lightning?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

Lightning cringed. "I'm sorry?" He guessed, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it." Sally snapped. "Really, Lightning? A bar fight? What is going on with you, lately?! You're not like this! Or I thought that, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Lightning demanded.

"I thought you were better than that! I thought you'd changed! I didn't expect you to go get in a freakin fight! Did you, or not change?! And why HAVE you been so distant lately?"

If there was one thing Lightning knew, it was that letting sally know about his parenthood doubts was a BAD idea. He needed to avoid that at all costs. "I-I don't know. Why do you want to know, anyway? Can't I have a little privacy?!"

"Not from your wife!"

Lightning hated to argue with her, and he didn't know what else to say. "I'm going to bed." He said, turning towards the staircase.

"Fine by me. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Are you really THAT mad, Sally?!" Lightning asked in an angry voice.

Sally nodded. "Yeah. That, and I'm too sore to climb the stairs because of a _ two hour car ride to get your sorry self out of jail! Why the hell were you in a bar anyway, you idiot?! What is your problem?!"

"Hey, I was only there because-"

"Never mind. I don't want to hear a bunch of excuses."

"Sally Carrera, just listen to me!" Lightning shouted.

"Did you just use my maiden name?!" Sally asked in enraged shock.

"Yes! Accident. Now-"

"And why are you yelling at me?!"

"I'll yell all I want!" Lightning said, completely forgetting about not fighting with her.

Sally was practically shaking with rage now. "Lightning, just... Go Away! I don't want to talk to you anymore! In fact, I'm not even sure I want to see you again!"

"Oh, well that is perfectly fine with me!" Lightning shouted before walking all the way upstairs.  
Sally was in tears as she laid on the pillow and pulled the sofa throw blanket over herself. She hated arguing with him! She hated him arguing back! Hell, she hated him!

Lightning stormed into the bedroom and threw the blankets aside so he could climb in. What the hell was wrong with her?! Yelling at him like that. She wouldn't even let him explain! He hated arguing with her! And he began feeling guilty about yelling back. She was pregnant. He hardly blamed her, yelling like that, all the hormones bombarding her like they did. Why did he yell back?! What kind of husband was he? 'Probably about as good a husband as I will be a father', Lightning thought.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 15  
Smile- meaning 1 : a facial expression in which the eyes brighten and the corners of the mouth curve slightly upward and which expresses especially amusement, pleasure, or approval.

-

The next morning, Lightning awoke to a strange cold feeling. Then he realized why. Sally wasn't in the bed with him. Oh yeah. She 'Never wanted to see him again', according to her.  
Lightning winced as he sat up. he'd taken a bad hit to the eye last night, and it hurt terribly this morning. Lightning stretched, stood up, then made his way downstairs to get a cold cloth for his eye.  
Upon reaching the kitchen, he looked around the corner to see Sally leaning on the counter, crying softly.  
"Sal? What's the-"

She turned on him. "Do not call me 'Sal'. You may call me Miss Carrera. And don't expect me to answer, because from here on out, I'm not talking to you." And Sally began to leave the room. Lightning however, caught her arm.

"Sally, don't do this." He said, his heart hurting for making her this upset. Sally just looked away, not making eye-contact with him. "Sally..." Lightning began to get angry. "Fine. Be that way. See if I care."  
And he walked away.

Sally leaned against the refrigerator. How did this happen?! Why did she let herself argue and get this mad?! Well, HIS problem. He had to apologize first. And when Sally put her mind to something, she became unmovably stubborn.

Three days later, Sally still wasn't talking to him. All the townsfolk had noticed this too. They weren't talking to each other, wouldn't sit near each other, and it went on and on.  
Lightning was sitting at Flo's, drinking a coffee, and trying to figure out how to apologize. Sally was sitting by herself a few tables over. Lightning looked over at her to see a tear run down her cheek.  
Lightning had already tried to go up and apologize, but he either A) ended up stuttering and not being able to form the right words, or B) He said what he was thinking in his head, which sounded like an apology up there, but ended up coming off as offensive. Then trying to recover from that, he'd stumbled over his words and accidentally insulted her. Now Sally wouldn't even listen to him.  
Sally leaned against the table, head in her hands. She hated the fact that she'd become so stubborn. She partially got that stubbornness from her mother, and the rest was because she was an attorney. Attorneys had to be stubborn to win cases. And she knew that she had to be stubborn to win this argument. LIGHTNING had to come to HER and apologize. Not the other way around. He'd tried coming to her earlier that day and he'd ended up stuttering and unintentionally insulting her.  
Lightning sighed. What was he going to do?! Then he looked out the window and got an idea.

Sally was walking through the kitchen, when Lightning walked up to her. Sally took a deep breath and kept walking, but Lightning stood in front of her. He pulled from behind his back, a bouquet of daffodils. Sally immediately began sneezing. "Lightning! I'm allergic!" She shouted, covering her mouth and nose with one hand.

"Oh crap!" Lightning said, throwing open the window and tossing them out. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Well yeah, are you sure you forgot?" Sally asked. "Cause I told you last week! Are you even listening anymore?!"

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you'd said that." Lightning apologized. "I thought you'd like-"

"To go into anaphylactic shock while I'm pregnant?!" Sally interrupted. "Hell, why not?"

"A bouquet of flowers." Lightning finished his previous sentence. "And that you'd let me apologize?"

"Ha!" Sally exclaimed. "Like you tried to yesterday?"

Lightning put his head in his hands. "I told you, that was an accident. I did not mean to say 'fat'."

"Sure sounded like you did."

Lightning couldn't take this. If he fought with her anymore, it could completely ruin their relationship, and he'd just be hurting her. He began to walk towards the door. "Sally, I'm leaving for awhile."

"Like leaving, LEAVING for good, leaving? Great." Sally said, her back turned to him. "And you'd better keep in mind that you married an attorney. I have EXTREMELY easy access to divorce papers."

"Sally, you don't mean that." Lightning said to her. "Look, I'll be back in a little while." Then he left. Sally sighed. She was shredding this relationship to pieces! And she didn't want that. Was she the one who had to apologize? Maybe. She'd been really mean that night when Lightning was arrested. She'd said words she regretted now. Maybe this was one argument that she couldn't win.  
Oh, fine. She'd go apologize. Sally stepped outside to see that storm clouds were gathering in the distance. There was a crash of thunder, startling her.  
She looked around. Lightning's car was in the driveway. He probably walked. Where would he have gone? Sally stepped off the front porch and began to walk towards Willie's Butte. That was most likely where she'd find Lightning.  
Ten minutes later, Sally was halfway between town and the Butte. Rain began slowly falling in little droplets. 'Great', Sally thought, 'And I forgot my phone, so if Lightning DIDN'T come out here, I'm too far from town to call for anyone. And I'm getting soaking wet'.  
Sally wiped the drops off her forehead and took a deep breath. Her stomach was beginning to hurt from the exertion. 'Just keep walking, Sally', she told herself.  
But then it happened. She felt a powerful cramping sensation in her stomach, and pain raged all the way up her body. Sally cried out and her knees buckled. Thunder crashed and the skies became darker. It began pouring rain.  
Sally tried to take a deep breath, but this hurt worse than any pain she'd ever felt! 'Oh crap', she though with a realization. This had to be a contraction. She was in labor!

Lightning began walking. And walking. And walking. There were rain clouds overhead and a cool breeze blew past his face, through his hair. It was as if the wind was blowing away his thoughts of the argument, and filling him with an energy. Lightning began to run.  
Finally he came to stop. He was out at Willie's Butte. A place he hadn't been to in a long time. Because of what was there.  
Lightning sat beside Doc's grave, his mind beginning to fill with memories. There were a few flowers sitting near the headstone. Red brought fresh ones once a week, along with Michael and Rachel and their children. Lightning didn't understand how they could come up here so often. It was taking all his effort to control his emotions. What did they, his children, have to deal with? Lightning felt his throat begin to tighten.  
"Doc..." Lightning said aloud, into the silence. "I know that you don't even know I'm sitting here. And I know that nothing I say will be heard by you... But we miss you. All of us. And... I need your help. And advice. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Sally and I... We're having a baby. Three actually. And we got married... Just like you always were nagging at us to." Tears began pricking at the corners of Lightning's eyes. "And... See, we- we got in an argument. And I screwed up trying to apologize. I don't know what to do. And I'm... Nervous... About being a dad. I can't do it. I need to be there for the kids... And how can I do that if I'm away, racing? But if I give up racing... That'll be letting you down. You told me to keep racing... How can I balance both? And I'm also scared of becoming a dad... Because... I don't even know what to do. I hardly knew my father. You were the closest thing I ever had during the time I knew you... And I took a lot of that time for granted." Lightning sighed, tears now running down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do. I wish you were here..."

It began to pour rain. 'Wonderful timing', Lightning mused. He stood up and ran his hand along the rough surface of the headstone. Then, as if from nowhere, thoughts began coming to his head on their own.  
"You need to apologize." His thoughts came as if he was hearing them and they weren't his. "Just straight out tell her 'I'm sorry'. You can do it. She'll listen if you truly are sorry. And tell her what's wrong. Tell her about your doubts about parenthood. I'm sure she wants to help you. And one last thing. I'm proud of you, Rookie."  
Then, just as fast as the voice came, it was no more. Lightning nearly fainted dead away.  
Was that... Doc... Speaking to him? (A/N: Just so you all know, I don't actually believe that a spirit could talk to a person like that. But it makes for a good story.)  
Lightning looked up at the stormy sky. "Thanks." He whispered, then began to walk away as the rain began to fall.  
A few minutes later, the rain was pelting down so hard that Lightning could barely see. Then he heard a voice cry out, nearly scaring him out of his skin. Was that... Was that Sally's voice?  
"Help! Someone!" The voice called with a desperate tone.  
Oh God, that WAS Sally's voice! Lightning wiped the rain off his forehead and looked as far as he could see. A human form came into view. Huddled on the ground a few yards away.  
Lightning ran over there, to find that it had indeed been Sally's voice. She was doubled over on the ground, face twisted with pain, both hands on her stomach, and tears running down her cheeks.  
Lightning kneeled down next to her. "Sally! What are you doing out here?! What's wrong?!"

"I c-c-came to f-f-find y-you!" She shouted to be heard above the storm. "L-L-Lightning, the b-b-babies are c-c-coming! Aaaghh!" She screamed in pain, and said through chattering teeth.

Lightning wrapped his arms around her, pulled out his phone, and called 911.  
After finishing the call, Lightning turned his attention back to Sally. Her expression had calmed since he'd gathered her into his strong arms, but she still appeared to be in pain. "Sally?" He started.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For everything that's happened." Lighting started. "I went to that bar because Chick asked me to meet him there. Basically all he told me was a bunch of crap, and then he was saying these awful things about you. So I punched him." Lightning took a breath, then continued. "I don't let ANYONE say stuff about you. So, he punched me back. I fell into this big buff guy and his buddies, and they were drunk. And I got beat up. I'm sorry. It was idiotic of me to go there in the first place. And then the way I yelled at you a few nights ago... I feel awful. Sally, will you forgive me, my love?"

Sally nodded and tilted her head up do she could place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry too. I was a total jerk to you. I NEVER should have said what I did, and-"

"Shhh." Lightning said, placing a finger to her mouth. "You had every right to yell at me. It was three in the morning, you were tired, not to mention that you're carrying triplets."

Sally shook her head. "No. No making excuses for me. I'm sorry for what I said. Will you forgive ME?"

As an answer, Lightning bent and kissed her full on the lips.  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Sally asked softly.

Lightning just kissed her again. They held it out for a moment, until Sally suddenly gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. Her expression again became one of intense pain.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Lightning asked, taking her hand.

She shook her head and squeezed his fingers. Thunder crashed again, and Lightning pulled her closer, seeing her jump at the noise. Just then, a wailing siren could be heard growing nearer.  
Lightning stood up and waved his arms until the paramedics stopped, and they hastily got Sally onto a stretcher, Lightning never leaving her side.

Twenty minutes later, Lightning was found holding Sally's hand as Rachel performed a few exams. Sally was lying still, trying to follow Rachel's instructions about breathing during the spasms of pain.  
Rachel stood from her chair and pulled off her gloves.  
"Is she in labor?" Lightning asked, seeing as Sally, having another contraction, couldn't.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so. She's having contractions, but I'm pretty sure that it isn't active labor. Those contractions would be stronger. We're going to do an ultrasound to make sure."

A few minutes later, Rachel had applied the cold gel to Sally's stomach and was moving the wand-like device over it. Lightning and Sally held their breath in anticipation.  
"Okay, " Rachel started, "Sally, we're not having any babies tonight. It's a false alarm."

Sally nodded. "Why does it hurt so much, though?"

Rachel shrugged. "It just does. Do you want some meds, cause I think that we'll keep you overnight. I want to make sure that you and the babies are okay after that walk and then being in the rain."

Sally nodded. "Pain meds would be great."

Rachel looked back at the screen and smiled. "Sooo, do you two want to know the gender?"

Sally and Lightning nodded eagerly. Rachel looked back to the screen. "McQueen's, you're having a girl, a girl, and a girl. Congratulations."

Sally reached up and hugged Lightning tightly. "Oh my gosh, stickers!" She exclaimed. "We're having little girls!"

The smile on Lightning's face was just as big.

Please Review! Only 5 chapters left to go!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: okay, do this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it did turn out very sweet. The next one should be longer. And thanks again, guys for all the reviews. Makes me smile.  
This story is rapidly drawing to a close, and shall in fact only be twenty chapters long. Enjoy!

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 16.  
Movement- meaning a (1) : the act or process of moving; especially : change of place or position or posture (2) : a particular instance or manner of moving

-  
The next morning, Lightning opened his eyes to see that he was on the sofa of Sally's hospital room. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, birds could be heard chirping, and the wall clock read eight am.  
Lightning looked over at Sally to she that she was still asleep. He stood up, stretched, then pulled a chair up next to her and took her hand. She was breathing softly and evenly. She had an IV in one arm, containing a medication for blood pressure, and another medication to slow the contractions. A fetal heart monitor was wrapped around her stomach, and the room as filled with the sound of the babies heartbeats. Upon looking at the machine on the wall, Lightning could see that their heart beats were at a good pace. Sally's contractions had quit also. Lightning was glad for that. He had stayed up with Sally, comforting her, until three am when the contractions finally slowed enough that she could sleep.  
Lightning smiled. Sally looked so beautiful. A little lock of hair was over her eyes, and Lightning reached up and gently brushed it away.  
Sally began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Stickers." She whispered with a smile.

Lightning leaned forward and hugged her, breathing in her beautiful vanilla scent. He stroked her hair for a moment, then pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You sleep well?" He asked. "At least, after you were able to fall asleep?"

Sally nodded. "All these monitors and stuff made it uncomfortable, but yeah. I slept good." She leaned back on the pillow, listening to the sound of her babies heartbeats. "Just listen to that, Stickers." She whispered.

Lightning nodded and gently caressed her stomach. "I can't wait. Three little girls, Sal."

She smiled. "Do you think they'll look like me or you?"

"Oh God. You, I hope." Lightning said, looking horrified. "Can you imagine our little girls having 'this' nose?"

Sally laughed. "Stickers, your nose is fine." Sally leaned up and placed a kiss on the tip of it.

Lightning shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they'll have... Your nose, my eyes, your hair, and my smile. Is that good?"

Sally nodded. "Sounds fine to me. We are in agreement. But I hope that one of them has your red hair."

"I thought that they were identical." Lightning said, puzzled.

Sally shrugged. "Triplets aren't always identical. Maybe ours won't."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Rachel walked in, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, McQueens. How are we doing today?"

"Better than last night." Sally said cheerfully.

"That's good to hear." Rachel replied, looking at the monitor. "Okay, your BP is good, the heart rate of the babies is fine... And the contractions have pretty much stopped." She turned to Sally. "For the next few days, and actually the rest of the pregnancy, you're probably going to be having mild to medium cramps, and those are actually contractions. But until they're happening evenly, as in twenty or so minutes apart, it's probably not labor."

Sally nodded in understanding, and Rachel continued. "The little girls are all healthy and where they're supposed to be at this point. And in case you were wondering, they're not identical as far as I can tell."

Sally smiled up at Lightning with an 'I-Told-You-So' look. Lightning rolled his eyes.

"And you two are free to go." Rachel said, unhooking the monitors and removing Sally's IV. Lightning and Sally thanked her, then after gathering their belongings, headed for home.

They were sitting at lunch that afternoon, when Sally's cell phone rang. "Hello?... Jason?!... Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever!... Uh-huh... Why?... I guess I could... I don't know, I mean-... Okay, where?... Yeah... Can I get back to you on that?... Okay. Yeah... Talk to you then."  
Sally hung up her phone, and Lightning looked at her.

"Okay, who's Jason?" He asked, almost with an accusing tone.

Sally giggled. "He's an old friend from law school, Silly. I'm not cheating on you or anything."

"Well what does he want?" Lightning inquired.

She smiled. "He asked if I could be an attorney for a friend of his in an upcoming trial next week. It's in a courthouse a few hours away."

Lightning looked hesitant. "Sal... Is it a good idea for you to travel? Or even to do that? I mean, you should be resting."

Sally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine, Light. I won't even be gone all day."

"If you're sure." Lightning said, taking her hand.

She smiled, then leaned close and kissed him.

That night, Lightning and Sally were laying in bed after a long day. He was twirling a strand of her hair, and his other hand held hers. Her head was on his bare chest, and her ear was placed so she could hear his heartbeat. "I love you." She whispered softly.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you too, sweetheart."

They were silent for another moment, when suddenly, Sally felt something. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What's wrong?" Lightning asked, fearing the worst.

Sally smiled. "Give me your hand." She said excitedly.

Lightning placed his hand in hers, and she set it on the top of her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Lightning couldn't believe it. He could feel the babies moving around. "Wow..." Lightning breathed. He could feel a tear pricking at the corner of his eye.

Sally leaned over and kissed him. After she pulled away, he saw an excited grin forming.  
"Can you believe it, Stickers? We're going to be parents!"

Lightning smiled and kissed her again.


	17. Chapter 17

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 17.  
Trial- meaning 2 : the formal examination before a competent tribunal of the matter in issue in a civil or criminal cause in order to determine such issue.

Three days later, Sally was packing her suitcase so that she could leave the next morning. Jason would be there to pick her up at seven am, and had sent her all the files that she'd need for the case. she had looked over them ten times. In-between reading over the papers, she had been watching Lightning. He'd been seeming a bit distracted and there was almost a worried look in his eyes. Right now he was gazing out the window at the night sky. Sally could tell that he was thinking deeply about something. "Light... Honey?" She said, trying to get his attention.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, babe?"

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked, sitting behind him on the bed and beginning to rub his shoulders.  
Lightning decided that now was the time to tell her. Better sooner rather than later.

"Come here, hon." He said, turning around and gathering her into his arms. "Yes, I have had this on my mind for awhile. I'm... A little nervous about being a dad. I'm wondering how I'm possibly going manage being there for you and the kids, and still race at the same time. And I'm a little scared that I'll be a bad father... Because... I mean, what do I know about fatherhood? I never knew my dad."

Sally looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, Sweetheart." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Of course you'll be a good dad. You've always been great with Aaron, Lexi's son. He LOVED you. And I know that our little girls will too. And about racing, maybe next season we can travel with you." She said with a smile. "And when that's not possible, We'll be fine here. We'll make it work, okay?"

"Sally..." Lightning said. ".. I hate to be gone for race season while you're here with the kids. That isn't fair to you, and I want to be able to spend time with them while they're little. I don't want to be the kind of father who's too busy with work that he misses the first steps, first words, first smiles... Sally, I just don't know."

Sally leaned forward and hugged him as close as they could get. "We'll make it work, okay?" She whispered.

Lightning nodded. "Thanks, Sal." He held her at arms length. "How are YOU feeling about all this?

Sally sighed and one of her hands moved to her stomach. "I'm a little bit scared... About... You know, giving birth."

Lightning put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to stay with you the whole time, okay?"

Sally looked at him hesitantly. "I thought the site of blood made you sick."

Lightning shook his head. "Maybe when I was a teenager. And even if I do feel a little queasy, I'm not going to leave you."

Sally smiled. "You're adorable when you talk like that."

"About being queasy?"

"No, idiot. The thing about not leaving me." She chuckled.

Lightning's hands moved down to her stomach and he smiled upon feeling movement. "Does that hurt?" He asked. "Them moving like that?"

Sally shook her head. "It's a bit uncomfortable, and it kinda feels like there's an octopus in there, but no. It doesn't really hurt."

Lightning gently laid Sally down and slid his arms out from behind her. Then he moved down so that his head was level with her stomach. "Stickers, what are you doing?" She asked through a laugh.

Lightning placed his hands on her stomach and began rubbing softly. Then he began to kiss her stomach. "Are you excited to meet your mommy and daddy?" He said softly. Then he felt a kick through Sally's shirt against his hand.

"Aww!" Sally exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! She just kicked."

Lightning smiled up at her. "I felt it."

"Keep talking." Sally told him.

He chuckled softly. "We're excited to meet you too."

A kick. A second kick.

"Your mommy and I are trying to decide on names." a kick. "Do you like Mary?" nothing. "How about Elisha?" a kick. "Joanna." nothing. "Renee." nothing. "Serene." a kick. Lightning smiled up at Sally again, then looked back down at her stomach. "We love you." He said, causing two little kicks. "You love us too?" kick. "Goodnight, Sweeties."  
Lightning moved back up to eye level with Sally and kissed her cheek. "Wow."

"Yeah." Sally agreed. "Wow."  
(A/N: IM SUFFOCATING ON ALL THE FLUFFF! WRITING THIS IS DROWNING ME! IT'S TOO CUTE!)

That night, Lightning awoke around two in the morning to a small whimpering noise. Sally was curled on her side, her back to him, and she was breathing hard.  
"Sal?" He said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

She breathed out slowly. "Ooooh... I'm sorry that I woke you... It's contractions... again."

"Are they even?" Lightning asked.

Sally shook her head. "No. They're... pretty irregular. But... it hurts..."

"Anything I can do?" He asked, laying a hand on her arm.

She shook her head again. "You... Can go back... To sleep... I'll be... Fine."

Lightning wouldn't take no for an answer. He helped Sally to sit up with him behind her, then he placed his hands on her hips/lower back and began rubbing in circles around the base of her spine with his thumbs. After a minute he asked "Is that helping, honey?"

Sally nodded. "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He replied. "Think you're able to get back to sleep?"

She nodded again, then Lightning helped her to lay in a different position so that she was now half leaning up against him. "I love you, Sally."

She smiled. "I love you too."

The next morning, Sally and Lightning were waiting near the door. Jason would be there any minute. Sally was dressed in a business suit, had applied makeup lightly, and pinned her hair up. "You look gorgeous, Sal." Lightning said, kissing her.

"Thanks." She said with a bit of a blush.

"Hon, if you start having contractions or something, please tell Jason. I don't want you to not admit anything cause you're in the middle of the trial."

"Light, I'll be fine. Okay?" She said in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry about a thing."

He smiled and took her hand. Just then there was a knock on the door and Lightning opened it to see a smiling man, who he assumed to be Jason. He was tall, wore a business suit, and appeared to be a little older than Sally.  
"Jason!" Sally exclaimed, stepping forward to hug him.

"Hey, Sal." He said, returning the awkward hug. "Wow. When you said pregnant, you weren't kidding."

Sally playfully hit him. "Jason, this is my husband, Lightning. Light, this is Jason."

The two men shook hands, then Jason and Sally left for the trial.

The case was that Jason's friend Gabe had been framed for a murder. The other person in the trial was the man who had framed him, or so everyone thought. Sally's job was to defend Gabe.  
With shaking hands she sat at a bench next to Jason and Gabe. She set a hand on her stomach, which had just begun to cramp. 'Not now!' Sally thought.  
A few minutes later the trial began, and after hearing the other man's story, The Judge asked if Gabe's lawyer wished to cross examine. Sally stood to her feet. "I would, your honor."

As Sally approached the stage, she heard stifled laughs, she figured because of how extremely pregnant looked. "Mr Jackson," She started, speaking to the other man. "You said that at the time the murder was committed, you were in your home, where? How far from where the murder took place?"

Mr. Jackson, behind the stand, replied. "Your honor, this is an outrage. I cannot take that... That woman seriously."

Sally's jaw dropped and the judge banged his gavel. "Mr Jackson, that is out of order. Please answer mrs McQueen's question."

Mr Jackson sighed. "I was in my house a mile down the street when I heard the scream."

Sally nodded. "And sir, if you were a mile away, how could you have heard the scream?"

"It's a small town." The reply came.

Sally turned to the judge. "Your honor, didn't Mr Jackson just say a few minutes ago that he lived in the big city? And now he answered me with 'Small town'. No further questions."

The trial continued for another half hour until Sally was called up again. But as she stood, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. A contraction. Sally attempted to keep the 'Calm, Cool, and Collected' appearance, but this hurt like hell.  
"Mr... Jackson..., The murder... Took place... On Tuesday at... Ooooh." She set a hand on her stomach, no longer able to hold in a groan. Jason immediately came to her side and helped her stand. The judge knew what was happening, and thankfully, he was an understanding man. "Attention." He said, hitting his gavel. "This trial is postponed until next week at twelve noon. You are dismissed."

Jason helped Sally into the passenger side of the car. "You doing okay?"

She shook her head as he climbed into the drivers seat. She was breathing hard, and a moan escaped her lips and gritted teeth.

"Sal, should I call Lightning?" Jason asked, nearly back to Radiator Springs.

Sally shook her head. "They're irregular. I'm not in labor."

Upon reaching the headquarters, Jason helped Sally to the door where Lightning appeared. He saw that Sally was having a contraction, and he knew what had happened. "Thanks, Jason."

Jason nodded, then after bidding them goodbye, he left. Lightning helped Sally up to their room where she took off her heels and then laid on the bed. Lightning took her hand. "Doing any better?"

She nodded. "Light, I'm so tired of being pregnant."

Lightning kissed her cheek. "It won't be much longer. Any day now."

They were not aware though, of just how soon the birth would be.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

So close!

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 18.  
Water- meaning c : a watery fluid formed or circulating in a living body

-

It was August 7th. Two weeks until Sally was due to have the triplets. She was tired, achy, and couldn't go standing for more than ten minutes due to back pain and swollen ankles. She was excited though. Lightning was too. Though it was taking FOREVER to wait, he was happy and smiling. Everything was ready. All the clothes, all the toys, the nursery, the baby bottles, etc, etc, etc. Now they were just waiting...

Lightning was sitting in his office when the call came. "Hello, Lightning McQueen headquarters, this is Lightning speaking."

"Hi, Lightning. This is a representative from NASCAR's journalism and interview station."

"Okay, Sir. How can I help you?"

"You see Lightning, Our company is doing live interviews tomorrow morning in Phoenix before the race. We were wondering if you and your wife would be willing to come out tomorrow and let us interview you?"

Lightning drew in a breath. "Well... How long would it take?"

"Only about ten minutes."

Lightning thought about Sally. It would be hot outside tomorrow, and she was so achy and tired already. "Sir, could I go ask my wife then call you back?"

Sally was sitting upstairs in their room, just relaxing and feeling the babies kicking when suddenly, Lightning walked in. "Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah?" She said standing up and smoothing out her pink, laced shirt.

"How do you feel about us having an interview in Phoenix tomorrow?" Lightning asked.

"Light... I don't know. I mean, what if I go into labor or something? The heat will be a lot..."

Lightning smiled at her. "The interview only last ten minutes."

"Well..." Sally hesitated. "Okay. That's fine."

"Okay, I'll go call the news company." Lightning said, then left. Sally smiled and sat back down, feeling the three little girls kicking their tiny legs.

The next morning, Sally and Lightning were in her Porsche, on the way to to Phoenix. Sally had brought her pillow, and she was half that she did. Her back was beginning to ache terribly, and she had pretty severe cramping. It was beginning to hurt so much that she wished she could just go to sleep and forget about it. It was a burning cramp. And her spine felt like it was being torn in half. Sally let out a heaving sigh and leaned back on her pillow. Lightning looked over at her worriedly. "Sal? You doing okay?"

Sally closed her eyes. "Yeah. Just cramps, but I'll be alright."

Lightning reached over and gently rubbed her stomach. "Honestly, I can't believe that we're going to be parents soon."

Sally smiled. "I'm excited too, love." She said, taking his hand. "They're kicking." she said softly and placed his hand on the side of her stomach. "Feel that?"

Lightning nodded. "Sweet little babies." He said, rubbing again.

A little while later, they arrived at the track. There were tons of people milling around, and Sally and Lightning stopped to give a few autographs on the way to the pit area where the interviews were taking place. A few people offered the McQueen's their congratulations, and another few (To Sally's annoyance) stopped to rub her stomach. After about three people did this, Lightning put a stop to it, seeing Sally attempting to keep self-control. The day was hot. It must have been about 106 Fahrenheit. The smells of the speedway were fogging the air.  
Finally Lightning and Sally reached the pit area, and they found where the interviews were taking place. By the time they'd walked all the way there, Sally's cramps had intensified, if that was even possible. She leaned heavily against Lightning, and he figured what was wrong. Lightning reached down and began rubbing her lower back, and this seemed to help. They sat beside each other in a few folding chairs while they waited on their turn to be interviewed. They didn't have to wait long however, for they were next.  
Lightning helped Sally stand up and they walked to where the interviews were being held.

"Hello, Race fans." The young reporter said. "I'm Kori Turbowitz, reporting live from Phoenix international speedway. Here with me today are celebrity couple, Lightning and Sally McQueen. So Lightning, when is your expected return to the track?"

Lightning smiled. "Probably at the beginning of next season."

Kori nodded. "So, you two are about to have a little one? Two? Three?"

Lightning put his arm around Sally. "Three. And yes, in just a few weeks actually."

"That's nice." Kori said. "Any names picked out yet?"

Lightning began telling her a few that they'd chosen, but Sally wasn't listening. She could not move or speak, the cramps had gotten so horrible. And then, suddenly she felt a popping sensation and a watery liquid began gushing out of her, soaking her.  
"Lightning." Sally said, tapping his hand and interrupting him mid-sentence.

Lightning turned to her to see a panicky look in her eyes. "Sally, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke." She said quietly, and placing a hand on her stomach. Suddenly she was hit by a mind-blowing contraction and she doubled over, groaning.

Lightning put an arm around her, then turned back to the camera. "Race fans, looks like we're about to go have triplets."

The camera man turned off the camera, and everyone waved to the McQueen's as they walked to the car.  
"Light?" Sally said, getting into the passenger seat. "I need a towel, babe."

Lightning nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Sally leaned back and closed her eyes, trying not to freak. Great. The entire world had just seen her get soaked in amniotic fluid by the rupturing of her sac. that was real nice. NOT!  
Sally, trying to take her mind off of the pain, opened up her phone and called her parents to let them know. She also called her brothers and Lightning's mother. Then she called Rachel, who told her that because it was her first, and triplets at that, she'd have time to get to the hospital. Rachel also recommended that Sally lie in the backseat, rather than try to sit in the passenger seat.  
Sally hung up the phone and looked around. Ah. There was Lightning. He brought her a towel and helped her to get comfortable in the backseat, then they began to the drive to Radiator Springs.

They were half an hour down the road. Lightning was five over the speed limit. He was trying to stay calm. To stay brave. He had to stay brave for Sally. If he started panicking, she would become scared. And that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. "Sal, you still hanging in there?" Lightning asked, hearing a painful sounding moan from the backseat.

"Y-yeah... How m-much father?"

"Bout another half hour, Babe. You want me to turn on the radio or something?" Lightning asked, trying to come up with a distraction.

"Okay." Sally agreed in a small voice. She turned onto her side and tried to take deep breaths. This was so painful! And she knew it would only get worse. Her stomach fluttered with excitement and fear as she felt the babies moving around, then kicking.

Just then, they heard sirens. 'oh great', Lightning thought, pulling over.

A moment later the police officer arrived af the window. "Sir, are you aware you were speeding?"

Twenty minutes later, All had been explained to the stubborn officer, and Sally and Lightning were free to go. Then, within forty minutes, they arrived at the hospital...


	19. Chapter 19

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 19.  
Birth- meaning 1 a : the emergence of a new individual from the body of its parent b : the act or process of bringing forth young from the womb

Lightning took Sally's hand and led her towards the hospital entrance. Thankfully, she wasn't having a contraction at the moment. Upon entering, they were met by Rachel. "Hey." She greeted, hugging them both. Then she turned to Sally. "So, I guess we're having a baby?"

Sally nodded. "Apparently."

"Okay." Rachel said. "Sally, you come with me, and Lightning, you wait up in the maternity ward waiting room." Rachel led Sally away, and Lightning took the elevator up to the room. It was deathly quiet up there with only two other people in there.  
Lightning took a deep breath and sat down. He look to his left at the magazine table, but nothing caught his eye.

Lightning's thoughts wandered. He was becoming more frightened by the minute. What if something happened to the babies? What if Sally wasn't able to deal with the strain of giving birth and it killed her? What if there was a problem and Lightning had to choose to save Sally or the girls? What if Sally bled to death?  
What if-  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and a man walking out, tears in his eyes. He sat down in the chair beside Lightning's and put his head in his hands.  
Lightning placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey. Are you okay?"

The man sniffed and shook his head. "My wife... She.. Our baby... Was stillborn. We never even got to hear her cry." the man stood up and left the room, tears streaming.

Lightning was panicking now. He'd never even thought of that possibility.  
"Lightning?"

Lightning looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway. "She's waiting."  
Rachel said. Lightning stood up and followed Rachel down the quiet hallway and into room 195. A sign on the door read LDR.  
"What does... What does that mean?" Lightning asked, fearing the worst.

Rachel smiled. "Labor and Delivery Room." She replied. "That's all."

Lightning breathed a sigh, then felt his cheeks color. That was idiotic. Geez. He needed to get a grip.  
Lightning walked inside with Rachel. The room was pretty spacious actually. There was a full bathroom, a sofa, desk, television, and a window overlooking the town. Aside from that, there were monitors, machines, and other medical equipment.  
Sally was lying in a hospital bed and she had heart beat monitors, hospital bracelets, and other medical items on. She wore a light pink hospital gown that had tiny red polka dots covering it. Her black hair, usually worn up in a ponytail, was let out and falling around her shoulders. She smiled when she saw Lightning.  
Lightning pulled a chair away from the desk and sat next to her.  
Rachel smiled. "Okay, Sally. You're two percent dilated, so you've still got aways to go. After I did the ultrasound I got the pictures, and they're all in the correct positions for you to give birth naturally. Their heart rates and oxygen are good, and the contractions are still pretty mild and only about twenty minutes apart. So, if you want to sleep, and I highly reccomend that, now would be the time. Just hang in there and keep relaxing. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you, and from time to time I'll send a nurse in here. Okay?"

Sally and Lightning nodded.  
"Okay. Great." Rachel said, then left, closing the door with a click.

Sally turned her head and smiled at Lightning. "I'm excited." She half whispered.

Lightning smiled back and squeezed her hand. Now they had to wait...

It had been two hours and there was almost no change except that Sally's contractions had gotten a few minutes closer together. She'd been able to get about forty minutes of sleep though. Sally was also beginning to get irritated with Lightning. He kept taking pictures of her. When she'd asked why, he'd answered with "We want to remember today, Sally."

And therefore she had answered, "You think I'm going to forget, moron?" (She'd been in a contraction at that time.)

"Dammit, Lightning!" Sally shouted upon the flash of the camera. "If you take one more picture of me, I swear I'm going to murder you!"

Lightning wisely put away the camera. He took Sally's hand. "How are you doing?

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't constantly have a camera in my face."

"Sorry." Lightning replied. "I won't take any more pictures. Yet."

Sally rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. Then she sighed and turned onto her left side.  
"You okay?" Lightning asked, concern in his tone.

Sally shook her head, her breathing becoming harder. Lightning placed one hand on her stomach, and noticed how tight it felt. "Gosh..." Lightning said. "That must hurt like heck."

Sally glared up at him. "Oh really?"

Lightning cringed, realizing how that must have just sounded to her. "Sorry." He apologized.

Sally closed her eyes, pain overtaking her. This was excruciating! She was becoming frightened about the rest of the labor. I mean, if this was painful, imagine what would happen when it got worse in a few hours. Sally let out a low moan. Then she felt Lightning's hand on her arm, rubbing up and down. "Shhh..." He whispered. "Just relax."

Sally found his voice to be soothing, and it did relax her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Lightning called.

It was Sally's parents and brothers. "Is now a bad time?" Michelle asked.

Lightning shook his head. "No, come on in. Just give Sally a few more seconds."

Her family all entered the room and found places to sit or lean against. Michelle sat on the end of the bed and took Sally's other hand. "How are you doing, dear?"

Sally took a deep breath. "I'm doing... Alright. I wish it would hurry up though."

Her father sat beside her mother. "We saw it happen on tv."

Sally winced. "How bad did it look?"

Her father laughed. "You should have seen Lightning's face."

Lightning blushed and Sally laughed. "I bet it was something."

They all laughed and then were quiet. "So..." Chase asked his younger sister. "Did you two choose names yet?"

"We have a few in mind." Sally replied.

"You could name one after me." Dan piped up.

Sally fixed him with a strange look. "Daniel?"

"Danielle." Dan corrected her.

Sally shook her head. "Nope. I'm not naming anyone after my brothers."

"Aww man."

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and Rachel stepped inside. "Whoa." She said. "Room's full." she turned to Sally's family. "I'm sorry to say this, but Sally is only allowed to have three people in the room at a time. So... Yeah. And I came in here to do a quick check up, so Lightning is the only one allowed in here right now."

Sally's family nodded in understanding, then bid Sally goodbye, promising to drop by again in a little while.

SEVEN HOURS LATER::

It was eight-thirty at night, and Sally was still in labor. She'd been in labor for ten hours now. She was seven percent dilated, and she was in the worst and most painful stage of labor. Rachel had been able to give her a little bit of pain medication, but she couldn't have too much, as it would have a negative affect on the babies. Right now, Sally was leaning against Lightning, and he was helping her walk back and forth from wall to wall. Sally was becoming more and more scared, along with Lightning. But Lightning knew that he had to stay strong for her.  
"L-Lightning..." Sally said, partially through a groan. "Help me l-lay back down?"

Lightning led her over to the bed and Sally slowly climbed in. It was then that Lightning noticed the tears in her eyes and the fact that she was trembling. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It hurts..." She whimpered. "And I'm scared..."

Lightning wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shhh... You'll be alright, sweetie. And you're doing great."

Just then, Sally cried out, the pain of a contraction raging through her body. She squeezed Lightning's hand, cutting off the circulation. Lightning began to tear up too. He hated seeing her in pain. He felt helpless.  
There was a knock on the door and Rachel entered again. She took in the situation and she walked over to Sally, taking her hands. "Here, Sally. Look at me." Sally did. "Okay. Take a deep breath in... Good. Hold it... And let it out. Good. Is that helping?"

Sally nodded. "A l-little."

"Okay. Then just keep doing that. I'm going to check you out real quick." Rachel told her, standing up and pulling on latex gloves. Lightning sat beside Sally and helped her to breathe while Rachel performed the exam. A few minutes later, Rachel smiled and pulled off the gloves. "You're eight and a half. It won't be much longer. Lightning, can I talk to you outside?"

Lightning nodded, though unsure. He followed Rachel out.  
She turned to him. "Are you okay?"

Lightning nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Kinda freaking out."

Rachel looked him in the eye. "Just breathe in.. Hold it.. And let it out."  
Lightning and Rachel both burst out laughing. "Thanks." Lightning said.

Rachel smiled. "It's my job. I'll be back in there in about twenty minutes."

Lightning, feeling a little better now, went back into the room with Sally.

It was two am. Sally had been in labor for seventeen hours, and now it was time for her to begin pushing. Rachel and two other nurses were in the room, and Lightning was holding Sally's hand. Towels were stacked in a place where Rachel could easily reach them, and there were medical tools and other items lined on a tray. Sally felt like crap, to say the least. She was exhausted, in pain, and scared to death.  
Rachel pulled on gloves, then prepared to help Sally deliver. "Okay, Sally. Deep breath in, and then push as hard as you can while I count to ten, okay?"

Sally nodded fearfully and Lightning gave her hand a little squeeze. "You can do it, Sally."

"Ready... And push, Sally." Rachel said.

Sally began pushing with all her might. She was in agony and the pressure was extreme. Lightning's hand holding hers was the only thing keeping her from screaming and giving up.  
"9, 10." Rachel said. "And breathe out."

That had been the first of the many pushes it would take Sally to deliver their first daughter.

An hour later, the baby was seconds from being born. Sally crushed Lightning's hand, but he didn't care.  
"Come on, Sally." He kept encouraging. "She's almost here."  
He was a little queasy and pale from the site of the blood, but he didn't tell Sally.

"Push..." Rachel coaxed. "Come on! Push-push-push.."

Sally, breathing hard, frustrated, sweaty, and crying, shook her head. "I can't do it! It hurts too bad! It's burning!" She wept into Lightning's side.

Lightning tried to calm her down. "Sally, honey, you can do this. I've never seen you quit. Keep going, sweetie." Lightning soothed, taking a cold cloth and wiping the beading sweat off of Sally's forehead.

Five minutes later, Sally found herself in more pain then ever. It felt like she was being ripped in half. 'Theres no way' Sally thought. 'That this baby is going to come out.'

Sally's body involuntarily curled upwards and with one final cry of pain and a huge push, the baby slid out of her body, in a curled up, dripping, bloody, mess.  
Sally breathed a sigh of relief, and tears slid down her cheeks as she heard the baby begin to cry. Smiling up at Lightning, she saw that he too was in tears.  
Rachel placed the baby on a blanket on Sally's stomach while she wiped off the baby, suctioned the airways, and cut the umbilical cord.  
Lightning was in tears looking at his firstborn daughter. She had dark hair like Sally's, and her eyes were barely open. One of the nurses came and picked up the baby, then carried her out of the room.  
"She needs to get checked out." Rachel explained. "They all will have to. And because they're a few weeks early, they'll probably be in the NICU for a few days."

Sally looked up at Lightning, unable to quit smiling. Lightning smiled back and kissed her forehead. "One down, two to go."

A few minutes later, the contractions returned, and Sally tried to remain calm as she began pushing again. Lightning stayed by her side the entire time, and within ten minutes, the baby was crowning. Sally bore down, and baby girl number two was born. Lightning, still in tears of joy from his first little girl's birth, felt even more coming on. Then they noticed that the baby wasn't crying.  
"What's wrong?" Sally, panting, asked.

Rachel's face was solemn and she began vigorously rubbing the baby all over and suctioning the airways. A gasp was heard, then squeaky crys.  
Sally and Lightning about died with relief. This baby also had thick black hair, but her eyes were open to reveal a brilliant blue shade. A nurse appeared to take the baby to the NICU, and then all Sally was left to do was give birth to the third.

Twenty painful minutes passed. By now everyone, especially Sally, was exhausted. It was three-forty-five in the morning.

"Something's wrong!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning still stood near her, not letting go of her hand.

"Shhh..." Lightning whispered. "It's just taking extra time."

Sally shook her head. "No, something's actually wrong. I can tell."

Rachel was also beginning to suspect something. "Lightning, help Sally sit up."

Lightning did, and Rachel pressed her hands to Sally's lower stomach. "There's the problem..." Rachel said quietly. "Sally, the third baby is laying on her side. You're going to have to have a c-section."

Sally had tears streaming as she held Lightning's hand, waiting on the anesthetics to work. They'd told her that she wouldn't be able to feel a thing from the chest, down. Sheets were laid over her, covering everything but her stomach, and one IV was in her arm, another in her back. Rachel stood in the corner of the room, talking in hushed tones to Michael, who would be performing the surgery.  
Lightning stroked Sally's hair. "It's almost over, Sweetie."

Sally nodded. "I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow." She said without enthusiasm.

Lightning kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Sal. You did amazing. I couldn't have done it."

Sally gave him a strange look.

"For several reasons." Lightning continued. "Want to think of names?"

"No." Sally told him. "I'm too tired. I don't want to name one of our girls something crazy like Pandora or something."

Lightning stifled a laugh. Michael and Rachel approached them, both in surgeons garb. "Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

Sally took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Lightning held Sally's hand. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing even. Machines beeped steadily, and the surgery was nearly over. Both Lightning and Sally's view was blocked, hospital policy and personal preference.  
Sally could feel everything going on, but it didn't hurt. She felt her muscles tighten with the contractions, and she felt the incisions from the surgical tools. But it didn't hurt. She felt an enormous pressure building up, then a crying could be heard.  
Sally breathed a sigh of relief, and Michael lifted the baby up for her to see. "Oh!" Sally exclaimed. "Look, Stickers! She has red hair!"

Lightning was smiling just as big, and the baby was taken to the NICU where her sisters were.  
Michael's face became serious. The next thing he said would change the McQueen's lives forever. "Sally, Lightning, there's another baby!"

Lightning and Sally's jaws dropped. "Are-are you sure?!" Lightning asked after regaining his composure.

Sally exchanged an unbelieving, yet excited glance with Lightning.  
Surgery continued. And ten minutes later... "It's a boy!"

One more chapter to go!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for following this story all the way to the end. This is the final chapter. I want to thank Pancake3298 for posting this for me.  
Is also like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to leave a review.  
This chapter includes a special shout-out to Nals, Pancake, and Pizzachic. you'll know what it is, girls. now, without further ado,

Unbreakable Bonds- Chapter 20.  
Unbreakable- meaning 1 a: Indistructable. Cannot be broken. Strong.

Lightning gently stroked Sally's hair as she slept. She defenetly deserved the sleep. Lightning was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she had given birth to quadruplets. That he was a father of quadruplets. After Sally had fallen asleep, Lightning had walked down to the nursery in the NICU where the babies were. They were all a little small for their age, but all healthy. Lightning hadn't been able to hold them yet, but he had been allowed to reach through the holes in the incubators and touch them. They were so tiny and frail. But they were all beautiful. One of the little girls had blue eyes and black hair. One had green eyes and black hair. The other little girl had red hair and green eyes, and the little boy had red hair and blue eyes.  
Lightning never thought he'd think this, but he was so happy and excited about being their father.  
A few minutes later, Sally woke up. She smiled at Lightning and leaned slightly upward.  
"What?" Lightning asked, not understanding.

Sally slightly pursed her lips, and then Lightning understood. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, his left hand caressing her cheek. After he pulled away, Sally looked at him quizzically. "How are they? Have you seen them yet?"

Lightning smiled at her. "They're all healthy. And I went and saw them a little while ago. Rachel said that she'd bring them up to us soon."

"Now that I'm awake, we need to think of names." Sally said to him.

Lightning smiled. "I have a few ideas."

An hour later, Rachel and a few nurses brought the babies up to Sally and Lightning. Rachel smiled and lowered a black haired baby in a pink blanket to Sally. "Here's baby A. She's the oldest." Rachel said.

Sally held her daughter in her arms, and caressed her little pink cheeks. She looked up at Lightning, who nodded. "Jilleana Elisha McQueen." Sally said, a happy tear sliding down her cheek.

Rachel took the next baby, Baby B, from the nurse and handed this baby to Lightning. She was the tiniest of the bunch. Her black hair was curly, and her blue eyes matched his. "Margarita Serene McQueen." Lightning said, placing a soft kiss on his daughter's head.

Rachel smiled. "Here's the other girl." She said, handing a red haired, green eyed baby to Sally.

"Stephania Raine McQueen."

"And here's the boy." Rachel said, placing the fourth baby in Lightning's arms. Lightning smiled. A sad and happy tear sliding down his cheek. "Hudson Joseph McQueen."

In four weeks, all the McQueen babies were home. Sally was recovered, and she and Lightning couldn't be happier. They'd thought that all the babies, being quadruplets, would have similar personalities. Nope.  
Jilleana clung to Sally unlike all the rest of them. She'd allow Lightning to hold her at times, but if it was a choice between Lightning or Sally, she'd choose Sally. And she also loved her stuffed animals. If she wasn't holding one, she'd cry. Her favorite was a kitten.  
Margarita was the quietest of the bunch. She was happy just to sit in someone's arms all day, unmoving. She loved her pink blanket and she loved the mobile that hung from the crib railing.  
Stephania was the loudest of them. And she clung to Lightning the way that Jilleana did, Sally. She would have trouble getting to sleep at night. That lasted days, until one night, Lightning out her in her carseat and drove around. Stephania was asleep in minutes.  
And finally, Hudson. He didn't like to be held for too long. He wanted to crawl around or lay on a blanket. He was the first to start crawling, but the last to start walking. He was also the first to smile.  
Sally and Lightning had never been happier in their lives. One night, after all the babies were asleep, Lightning and Sally sat outside on the porch swing. It was quiet. But a calming and peaceful quiet. "I love you." Lightning whispered, then kissed her.

Sally smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

That year had been hard. It started with Sally discovering that she was pregnant. Then the fued between their families, almost stopping their wedding. Lightning and Sally both knew that raising these four children would definetly be a challenge. There would be times that they fought, or disagreed. But they'd never stop loving each other. No matter how tough times were, they couldn't stop loving each other.  
For their love was made of unbreakable bonds.

The End

Thank you all SO much! I love you guys!  
Next up is At The Weakest. Once that's finished, it's Newfound Life, a story about Chick Hicks. And after that, a new story, still untitled, about Holley and Mater, co-written by Matt3985.  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
Until next time,  
KA-CHOW!


End file.
